Pokemon: Evolution is the Key!
by BlueTornado3275
Summary: Normal, Mega, Primal and Burst. These are the four forms of Evolution. One girl from Anistar City has her eyes set on mastering all of them. Lara, a girl with a Charizard Burst Heart is out to conquer them all. Lara will meet new friends, get more Burst Hearts and collect all eight badges to face the Pokémon League. Watch out for Team Flare though.
1. Lara, Burst Warrior

Chapter 1: Lara, Burst Warrior

 **Hey Everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with a new Pokémon story. I'm sorry if any of my readers were enjoying Pokémon XY Adventure. I deleted it because I didn't have motivation for it. I tried to get another chapter up but I couldn't focus on it. To make up for it I'm creating this story, Pokémon: Evolution is the Key! This is going to be a story about all the forms of the special evolution such as Mega Evolution, Primal Reversion and one that you might not be familiar with. Then again you might be with all these theories about the odd gem in the Japanese logo of Pokémon Sun and Moon. Or you read Pokémon ReBurst. I'm talking about Burst Evolution. The evolution where you fuse with a Pokémon. But enough about that. Let's get a move on and start the chapter. Enjoy!**

 _Evolution. A special thing that makes Pokémon stronger. There are four types. Normal evolution, Mega Evolution, Primal Reversion and one that only appeared in a region far away. Trainers normally stick to normal evolution but there are trainers that push to be stronger by using Mega Evolution, an evolution that pushes particular Pokémon past their final form. There is also Primal Evolution which is restricted to Groudon and Kyogre, legendary Pokémon of the Hoenn Region. It brings back their power from the past and makes them stronger and changes their appearance and size. Then there is one that only appeared in a far away region. Burst Evolution fuses the Burst Warrior with the Pokémon inside the Burst Heart. The Burst Warrior then changes appearance and gains the power of the Pokémon sealed inside. There aren't many that can perform this but it is a powerful way to take down enemies and Pokémon. There is one trainer that can pull off a different version of Burst Evolution where he and his Pokémon sync and the Pokémon becomes more powerful. But the downside is that all the damage that the Pokémon takes, the trainer gets it too. But enough about history for now._

 _Our story takes place in the Kalos Region with a young girl from Anistar City. Her name is Lara and she is popular with most of the guys in Anistar City. Both personality wise and *Cough* body wise. Her dream has two parts. The first is to discover the mystery behind the Anister City Sundial. It's been there long before she was born and people don't know how it got there. The second part to her dream is to become a Pokémon Evolution Master. She wants to conquer all the forms of Evolution. Normal, Mega, Primal and Burst. So let's go see what she's up to shall we?_

 _ **Anistar City: 3:15pm**_

"Zigzagoon! Attack!"

A young group from pre-school were battling with their parents smaller Pokémon. Jack, the leader of the group, commanded his Zigzagoon to smash into his friend Oliver's Rattata. Zigzagoon smashed into it and Rattata wobbled around. Then it fell over and fainted. Jack cheered.

"Yeah! I am invincible! Bring it on champion! I'm waiting for you!" Jack's friends sweat-dropped.

'You beat a level five Rattata with your level six Zigzagoon. That's no achievement.' They were all thinking.

Jack was jumping and cheering when he bumped straight into a teenage girl with light orange hair. He stopped jumping and looked up. It was Lara, one of the older kids of the city. She kneeled down to his level.

"What are you so happy about Jack? Did you win against your friends again?" Jack gulped. Lara was very pretty and his favorite thing about her was…

No you pervert! Jack's at least four years old. He hasn't learned about that yet! Jeez.

As I was saying, his favorite thing about her was her bright blue eyes. They were as blue as the sky on a cloudless day in his opinion.

"Uh… Yeah! I beat Oliver again. Hey! I know! Can I battle you?" Oliver face-palmed.

"Jack. She's been around longer than us. Don't you think that her Pokémon would be stronger than you're level…?"

"Shush Oliver. I am invincible! Battle me Lara!" Lara thought for a moment.

"Ok. Let's battle."

Jack cheered and his friends face-palmed again. Jack moved to the other side of the battlefield while Lara stood on the other. Jack pulled out Zigzagoon's Pokéball and tossed it into the middle of the battlefield. Zigzagoon popped out and growled. Lara smiled. She pulled out an orange gem. It sparkled in the sunlight. Jack gulped. He'd never seen it before and didn't know what would happen. Lara flicked it into the air. It flew up and spun around. As it came down again Lara caught it again and held it just in front of her chest and chanted…

 _Bond's of Friendship…_

 _Burst Evolution!_

There was a big flash of light. Lara engulfed in a tornado of fire. Jack had to look away because it hurt his eyes. When it finished he looked back. He gasped at what was standing there. In Lara's place was a girl with orange hair, yellow goggles with a blue tint, orange wings with a blue inside, an orange long sleeved shirt with black sleeves from her elbows and a red line going down the back of her arms, black shorts, orange boots and a what looked like a tail made of ribbon with a almost complete circle on the end with a flame in the middle ( **A/N: I am describing the cover picture to this story so to get a better understanding of what I'm describing. Sorry. I'll shut up now. Continue.** ). Overall, she looked distinctly like a Charizard. She stood there for a moment before opening her eyes. They were still bright blue. Jack stuttered.

"W-w-w-what? W-w-w-what h-h-h-h-happened to-o-o-o L-l-l-Lara?" The Charizard-like girl grinned.

"I'm still here Jack. I've just fused with my Charizard. I'm still the Lara that you know." Jack slightly calmed down.

"O-o-o-ok then." He shook his head to clear out the nerves.

"Zigzagoon! Get her!"

Zigzagoon ran forward to bite Lara. It was almost there and was about to bite when she flew up high into the sky. It stopped and looked up. Its eyes widened as it saw a fireball falling toward it.

'Crap. Why am I stuck with this wannabe trainer?'

It cried out in pain as the fireball hit it hard. Its HP fell quickly to zero and it fainted. Jack stood there with his mouth wide open. It was still open when Lara landed on the other side of the field.

"Don't look so down Jack. You can take it to a Pokémon Centre and it'll be in tip-top shape tomorrow." Jack burst out crying.

"My win streak! I lost. Now I have to start again. Waaaa…" Lara sighed guilty as she changed back into her normal form. She was about to try and comfort him when Oliver stopped her.

"Don't worry about him. His win streak was four battles in a row. Nothing special. We'll calm him down. You go were ever you needed to go. We'll see you later Lara." He walked up to his friends who were trying to comfort Jack and left Lara standing there. She sighed.

"Well. That was… interesting." She glanced at her watch.

"Ah Shit! I needed to be at the gym ten minutes ago!" She quickly ran for the gym.

 _ **Anistar Gym: 3:25pm**_

Olympia stared at an out-of-breath Lara who was currently flat out on the floor.

"You're late. Again."

"Yeah… I… Know…" Lara took a few gulps of air.

"I was challenged… by Jack to a Pokémon battle. It was easy but it took up some time."

"Yes. It took up ten minutes of your Burst training. Looks like we have to go overtime with it to get back the ten minutes you wasted." Lara sighed.

 _ **Outside Lara's house: 5:00**_

Lara trudged down her street. She had been training with Olympia for an hour and thirty-five minutes and she was exhausted. Olympia had found out about her Burst Heart through a vision she had. She'd done research and once she knew enough about it, she offered Lara to come and train with her so that she could Burst properly. Lara had been training with Olympia for two years.

As she opened the front door to her house, her Noibat smacked into her face. She stumbled backward and fell onto the lawn. She pried her off her face and held her up.

"Why are you so excited to see me today Noibat? Do I smell nice?" Noibat struggled in her hands. Lara let go of Noibat and she flew upwards. As she did a blue frog jumped out of her house and let loose a Bubble Beam. Noibat dodged and screamed a Supersonic in its direction. It hit and the frog stumbled back inside. Lara got up as Noibat floated back down with a triumphed look on its face.

"Why is there a frog in my house Noibat?"

"Noi-Noibat-Bat!" Noibat flew back inside after the frog. Lara walked inside and closed the door behind her. She walked into the living room to see her mom talking to a man with black hair, a blue shirt, black pants and a white coat on over his shirt. He looked familiar. Lara's mom turned and saw her standing in the hallway.

"Lara. Your back late." She gestured to the man sitting in the armchair.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." The man smiled and got up.

"So you're Lara. It's an honor to meet you. I am Professor Sycamore. You may have heard about me on the TV or radio. I am the professor who is researching Mega Evolution."

"Mega Evolution? I've heard about that and it sounds really cool." Lara paused.

"How do you know about my Burst Evolution?"

"I heard about you from a student of mine who said he battled a strange trainer that turned into a Charizard. I asked Olympia about it and she said that she trained you to get better at this special evolution." Lara blushed.

"Aww. Your making me blush. It's not that special."

"But it is! Have you ever heard of other trainers that can fuse with their Pokémon?"

"Well there is one trainer that I've heard about that can sort of Burst Evolve. He syncs with his Greninja."

"Ah yes. Ash is one of my students. He can combine with Greninja and his Greninja becomes Ash-Greninja. It's more a Mega Evolution than a Burst Evolution though." Lara's mom coughed.

"Weren't you here to give her something?" Sycamore sweat-dropped.

"Yes. I suppose I was. Geeking out again. Sorry." He turned back to Lara.

"Other than that, I'm here to give you a Pokémon and Pokédex. I think traveling around Kalos and discovering new Pokémon would be a brilliant idea. Plus you can catch Pokémon to Mega Evolve during battle."

Lara eyes widened. A free trip around Kalos? That sounded great. She could get Pokémon to Mega Evolve and try and get more Burst Hearts. That would be cooler. Lara smiled at the thought.

"Sure. I'd love to!"

 **Done! First chapter of Pokémon: Evolution is the Key! is done. You may be wondering why I always write from a girls perspective even though I'm a guy. Truth is I'm fond of writing that way. It's interesting what I can do while writing as a girl. Again I'm sorry if any of you were reading Pokémon XY Adventure. Try reading this one instead. I'm pretty hooked on this one and as you know if you read TAFAJ, once I'm on a roll I can't stop. If only I had done that for Sonic Skyline. *Sigh* I'll try to get another chapter up soon-ish but no promises. Please read and review. I'd like it if I got more than one review for each chapter. Anyway I'll see you all next chapter!**


	2. Chespin, Froakie or Fennekin?

Chapter 2: Chespin, Froakie or Fennekin?

 **Hey everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with the second chapter of Pokémon: Evolution is the Key! If you are wondering how Lara got her Burst Heart don't worry. I'll explain in this chapter. Not much to say here but please REVIEW! I love your thoughts and theories so please review. Other than that enjoy the new chapter!**

 _ **Lara's House: 5:17pm**_

Professor Sycamore smiled.

"Excellent. I have your Pokédex right here." He gave Lara a pad looking thing that was red on the top and bottom and blue in the middle. It looked cool.

"Thanks Professor."

"My pleasure. Now, please pick one of these three Pokémon to take with you. They are all eager to start a journey." He gestured to two Pokémon who were sitting on the couch. One was a yellow fox with red tuffs of hair poking out of its ears. The other looked like a brown mole with a green hood. The hood had green spikes on the top. The professor did a double take as he realized that one was missing.

"Hey! Where's Froakie?" There was a crash from behind the couch. The blue frog from earlier popped up from behind the couch wrestling with Noibat. Lara's mom sighed and pulled Noibat off the frog. The frog (Froakie was it?) dusted himself off and jumped up next to the fox and mole.

"As I was saying, pick one of these three to start your journey. The frog is Froakie, a water type, the fox is Fennekin, a fire type and the mole is Chespin, a grass type."

Lara looked at the three with a look of confusion. They were all cute (especially the fox) but she could only pick one. She stared at them for a long time. The Pokémon began to sweat. Noibat was getting restless and it broke out of Lara's mom's hands. It flew through the air and tackled Froakie. The two began to wrestle again. Lara grinned.

"I pick Froakie." Both Noibat and Froakie stopped and looked at her. Fennekin and Chespin sighed.

"You two seem to have already become friends so I'll take Froakie with me. In fact, I'll take Noibat with me as well." She turned to her mom.

"If that's ok with you."

"Of course. You caught it for me. Noibat is yours." Lara grinned. She turned to the professor.

"When do I start?"

"Whenever you want. I would suggest you start tomorrow though. It is pretty late." Lara yawned.

"Probably a good idea." Sycamore recalled Fennekin and Chespin into their Pokéballs and headed for the door.

"When you get the chance during your adventure, come and visit me at my lab in Lumiose City. There might be a surprise there when you get there. Once again it's a pleasure to meet you Lara. I will see you later."

With that he left closing the door after him. Lara looked at Froakie and Noibat. Sure enough they were wrestling again. She sighed. Not long after the professor left, Lara and her mom had a special dinner to celebrate her new adventure.

 _ **Lara's House: 8:49pm**_

Lara lay on her bed stomach down. She was looking at her Burst Heart. She could see a faint figure of Charizard sleeping inside. She smiled as it sparkled in the moonlight. Her mind wondered to when she first got the Burst Heart from her father…

…

 _The fire on the battle field was very hot. That didn't stop a Humanoid Charizard from walking through it. Dave lay on the ground coughing. His Arcanine growled but it was no match for the Humanoid Charizard. Dave looked back to where his family's house was on fire. He could see his wife and four year-old Lara being held by two men. Lara was crying loudly. He looked back to the Humanoid Charizard who was now standing above him. He was grinning wickedly._

" _Thought you could get away from the Great Gravel eh? There is no hope for you now Dave. I will destroy everything you hold dear and then I will stop you traitor." Dave spat on the ground._

" _No one calls me a traitor in front of my family. I left because what you are doing is wrong. I won't let you hurt anyone else anymore!"_

 _With all his strength he leaped up and punched the Humanoid Charizard in the face. He stumbled back a little bit and Dave took the opening._

" _Arcanine! Flame Charge now!" Arcanine charged forward and slammed into the Humanoid Charizard and sent him flying. There was a flash and the Humanoid Charizard became the leader of Great Gravel and a shining orange gem fell next to Dave. He picked it up and looked at it. During the time that he picked it up, his Arcanine had taken down the two guards that were guarding his family. He ran up to them and hugged them tightly. He looked to Lara and smiled weakly._

" _Take this. Get away from here as you can. Now." Lara took the gem and hugged her dad one more time. As Lara's mom ran, Lara saw her father being attacked from behind. His Arcanine lay motionless on the ground behind him. Lara gasped. Then something happened that she would never forget, no matter how hard she tried._

 _She saw the leader of the Great Gravel shoot her father in the head._

…

Lara shuddered at the thought. A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away and looked to Froakie and Noibat sleeping on top of each other. She smiled.

"Don't worry dad. I'll be fine. I miss you and Arcanine."

 _ **Anistar City Boutique: 7:55am**_

Lara had gotten up early to go to the Anistar City Boutique to change her appearance to a more… Pokémon Trainer look. The staff at the boutique were thrilled to see her before she left. They bustled around trying different looks against her. In the end Lara picked a green sleeveless shirt, dark blue shorts, aqua socks, black boots, red gloves and her Burst Charizard goggles. The staff were happy with her choice and refused payment for it. They told her it was a gift from them. Lara smiled and left back for home.

 _ **Lara's house: 9:00am**_

Lara stood at the door while her mom fussed over her.

"Did you pack everything? Have you got enough money? How's Froakie and Noibat?"

"Mom. I'll be fine. I packed everything this morning. Froakie and Noibat are in their Pokéballs. Stop fussing." Lara's mom smiled.

"I'm just checking. Oh wait! I have something for you."

She dug around her bag and once she found what she was looking for, pulled out an orange Holo-Caster (As you may have guessed her favourite colour is orange!). Lara gasped.

"You got me this? But these are expensive! How'd you...?" her mom put a finger up to her mouth.

"Don't worry about it. Now go have fun. If you go to Lumiose City first you can get to anywhere you want to go." Lara smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I love you mom." She let go and walked outside. She pulled out the Burst Heart and chanted...

 _Bond's of Friendship..._

 _Burst Evolution!_

She changed into Charizard and took off to Lumiose City. Lara's mom watched on as she flew off. Olympia, who had just arrived to see her off, nodded her head.

"One day we will battle. For now, safe travels."

 _ **Lumiose City: 7:40am**_

Lara did a loopty-doop over Lumiose City. She headed down and landed in the middle of the street making people jump. It was quite a sight. Lara headed into the heart of Lumiose City, checking out all the sights and attractions. Noibat and Froakie looked around as well.

"Wow! Look at this place! It's huge!" Froakie bounced up and down and pointed toward the South Boulevard. Lara was guessing that was where the professor's lab was.

"Ok. We'll go to the lab. Just let me look around." Froakie rolled his eyes.

...

After looking around for about an hour they finally made their way toward the lab.

"Ok Froakie. You seem to know where you're going. Lead the way." Froakie made a gesture that suggested that he was saying "Finally." They passed an alleyway on the way there that was rather dark. Lara glanced down it as they past. They had gone about five metre's before Lara did a double take. She looked down the alley again and saw movement. There was someone calling out for help in there. Froakie clenched his fists and Noibat glared down there. Lara frowned.

"Ok you two. Who's up for a little training?"

...

"Ok girly. Shut up and we won't hurt you badly."

Two thugs had cornered a young red headed woman inside the alley. The woman held her fainted Torchic to her as the thugs moved closer.

"Go away! Leave me alone! I gave you all I have!" The first thug grinned.

"Oh no you haven't. We still want that bracelet of yours. I'll make a great addition to my... Hey!" He and his friend swivelled around to see who threw the small rock at him. There, leaning up against a bin was Froakie, who was tossing a rock up and down in his hand.

"Why you little... Come here!" The thug lunged for Froakie but he was too slow. Froakie sprang into the air and the thug crashed into the bin that Froakie was leaning on. He got up and looked up toward where Froakie had jumped to. But instead of Froakie, he saw Noibat perched on the fire escape.

"Uh oh. Cover you're...!"

Too late. Noibat screeched loudly and extremely loud soundwaves hit them. They covered their ears but it wasn't enough to stop the sound. Noibat continued screeching for a good minute or so before she stopped. She flew over to where the woman had been sitting. The thugs were almost deaf. They shook it off and dizzily turned to the Charizard that was standing there.

Wait. A Charizard!?

Lara, Froakie and Noibat stood where the woman had been sitting. Lara grinned.

"I got one word for you two. Run." That was all the thugs needed to be told before the bolted off for the streets.

Right into the police car that was waiting for them.

Lara changed back and turned to the woman who had been hidden by a specially made Frubble bubble. Thanks Froakie.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you too bad did they?" The woman got up and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Torchic isn't so hot at the moment though." Lara looked at the beaten up Torchic in her arms.

"It was lucky that I took a double take at the entrance to this place. Otherwise you may have ended up worse."

"Thanks for your help. I do have one question though. Why do you look like a Charizard?" Lara realized that she was still in her Charizard form.

"Oh. One sec." She changed back in a flash of red light.

"It's Burst Evolution. I fuse with the Pokémon inside this Burst Heart. I'm Lara by the way." The woman smiled warmly.

"I'm Flannery. I'm from the Hoenn Region." Lara stopped.

"You're the Gym Leader Flannery?" She sighed.

"Yeah. I'm the Gym Leader." Lara smiled.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Centre and talk."

 **Done with another Chapter. The reason I'm using Flannery in this story is because I like her so much. She's a great Gym Leader and I just like her a lot. So that's all from me today. I'll see you all next chapter! Finally. Now I can get back to playing video games. Wait. Why is they red light on? Ah! I forgot to turn off the mic! Uh see you all…**

 **-Mic cuts off.-**


	3. A New Burst

Chapter 3: A New Burst

 **Hey everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with another chapter of Pokémon: Evolution is the Key!**

 **-Bursts out crying-**

 **Where are the reviews? I've had forty-seven views so far but no reviews! What's wrong with the story? Is it too good for reviews? Is it terrible? Should I stop this?**

 **-Wipes away the running stream form his eyes-**

 **I'll never know. No one's telling me how it is so I don't know. Here's your new chapter. Please, Please, Please! At least review this chapter. If you do there may be something nice for you. Review your thoughts and leave a Pokémon Trainer name for yourself and I'll try to incorporate him/her into the story. Enjoy for now! And please review!**

 _ **Lumiose City Pokémon Centre: 10:43am**_

Lara and Flannery sat at one of the tables while waiting for their Pokémon to be healed. Flannery twisted her finger through the bottom strand of her hair. Lara finished drinking her milkshake and put the glass down.

"Ok. So what were you doing in the alley way. Better yet, why hadn't you mopped the floor with those punks by the time I got there?" Flannery sighed.

"Well, my grandpa won a ticket to Kalos in a lottery at the Slateport market. He thought it would be a good idea if I came here to do a training trip. I had other plans though. I've always been called "Gym Leader Flannery" or "Granddaughter of a former Elite Four." I want to be my own person. I want to be a normal Pokémon Trainer for once in my life. So I left my other Pokémon back in Hoenn and came here with my new Torchic to start fresh. But I was attacked by those thugs and Torchic didn't stand a chance." Lara nodded.

"Seems fair. So, what are you going to do here? Challenge trainers? Maybe challenge the Pokémon League?" Flannery's face lit up.

"Now there's an idea! I should challenge the gyms. That'd be fun!" Lara grinned.

The chiming of rings meant that their Pokémon were fully healed. They got up and walked to the counter. Nurse Joy beamed as she passed their Pokémon back to them.

"Have a safe trip!" She called out after them.

Lara called out Froakie again to show her the way to the lab. She turned to Flannery.

"Well. It was nice to lend a hand. I'll see you later Flannery. Good luck with the gyms!" She turned to go before she was stopped by Flannery.

"Hold up. You seem to be from Kalos. How bout we travel together?" Lara sighed.

"Well… I'm not technically from Kalos. I'm from another region. My mom and I came here after…" Lara stopped. She looked away, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Flannery took the hint.

"Ok. Something tells me you're a little sore on that topic. I won't push it. But still, let's journey together. I'd be fun." Lara thought for a moment. Then she smiled widely.

"Sure. I could use a travel companion. How bout we go to Professor Sycamore's lab before we go anywhere else. He might give you a Pokémon of your own." Flannery nodded. Lara turned to where she called out Froakie.

"Let's go Froakie. Lead the way Fro… Huh?" Froakie was nowhere to be seen.

"Crap! He left without us!"

 _ **Professor Sycamore's Lab: 11:27am**_

Professor Sycamore was surprised to see Lara and Flannery appear later than he had been told. Lara had messaged him that she was coming at eleven o' clock via Holo Caster but it was eleven twenty-seven now. He sighed and got up.

"You told me you would be here at eleven. Why are you…?"

"Long story." Lara stood upright once she'd regained her breath. She glared at Froakie who was sitting on the desk.

"I had to stop two thugs from hurting her." She poked a thumb over her shoulder to Flannery. She smiled awkwardly. Sycamore smiled.

"Ah. Another trainer I assume. Welcome to my lab Miss…?" He walked over and went to kiss Flannery's hand. She looked as if she would slap him. Instead she jerked her hand away from his mouth before it came into contact.

"I'm Flannery. I'm traveling with Lara now. I'd rather you didn't kiss my hand." Professor Sycamore smiled awkwardly.

"Uh… ok then. So what can I do for you Miss Flannery?" Lara coughed.

"I thought you said yesterday that there would be a surprise for me if I came here." The professor jumped as if he'd remembered something.

"Ah yes! One moment."

He went behind his desk and opened a draw. He then pulled out a small green diamond-shaped gem and showed it to her.

"Look familiar?" Lara's eye's bulged.

"Is that…?"

"A Burst Heart? Yes, it is. My friend Lysandre gave it to me. He didn't say how he got it though…"

"That's because I wanted to tell you personally."

All three heads turned around to see a man with orange hair and a black suit standing in the doorway. He had a stern look on his face. The first image that popped into Lara's head was him sitting at the head of an evil organization. But that was just silly. There was no way someone like him could be…

She snapped back into reality when Flannery tapped her shoulder. She jumped but didn't yelp. Lysandre walked into the room and took the Burst Heart from Sycamore.

"I know someone who lives on a remote island just west of the Sea Spirit Den who takes Pokémon and creates Burst Hearts. He lives out there so that no one can interfere with his work without a Pokémon with Surf. This one here is a Sceptile Burst Heart. One of my… uh. Friends found this in his reject pile outside." He gave it to Lara.

"Try it. See if it works. If it does then I'll talk to him and see if he can make more for you." Lara looked into the gem. Inside, she could see a sleeping Sceptile. She grinned.

"Ok. Let's try this out. This is my first time trying another Burst Heart though so it might not work." Everyone nodded.

Lara held it up and chanted…

 _Bonds of Friendship…_

 _Burst Evolution!_

There was a green flash and a tornado of leafs. Flannery, Sycamore and Lysandre all had to look away. As the light faded away Flannery looked back toward Lara. In her place was a girl with emerald hair, a green T-shirt, dark green pants, a bracelet on each wrist with two sharp leafs and staff with a Sceptile tail themed ends. Lara opened her eyes and sure enough, they were still bright blue. She smiled.

"Awesome! I got a new Burst Heart! Thank Arceus I don't have to go through all that training just to change again."

Flannery was awestruck. Sycamore was laughing with joy and Lysandre…

Was Lysandre taking notes?

Lara didn't worry about it too much though. She had a new form! She followed Sycamore to a battlefield inside a special room.

"Try it out. Spend as much time here to practice." He watched on from the sidelines as Lara tried out her new form. After about twenty minutes, Lysandre walked up to him.

"I have a business meeting I need to be at in half an hour so I'll leave you with these two fine ladies." Sycamore nodded.

"Right-o. I'll let them know your leaving." He turned to Lara and Flannery.

"Girls! Lysandre's leaving." Lara walked up to him after the flash of orange and shook his hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Lysandre. I hope we meet again." Lysandre nodded. He turned and headed for the door.

"Oh, we most certainly will Lara." He muttered to himself.

Lara watched as he left. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else about him that he wasn't telling her. She forgot about it when Flannery called her over.

"Guess what! Sycamore has offered me a Pokémon and Pokédex! Isn't that great?" Sycamore shrugged.

"You'll only have two choices though because Lara picked Froakie yesterday. Come with me." He led the two back to his office and pulled out the extra two Pokéballs from yesterday and opened them up.

Flannery had the quickest time in history to pick her Pokémon. As soon as she saw Fennekin, she fell in love with it. Poor Chespin was left with Sycamore again. Flannery got a Pokédex as well. Lara laughed at Flannery, who was squeezing the life out of Fennekin.

 _ **Lumiose City: 1:30**_

Lara and Flannery stared at a map. They were standing just outside Sycamore's lab and were working out where to go next.

"You know. Maybe it'd be fun to shake things up a bit." Flannery looked at Lara with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, normally trainers head to Santalune City first to face Viola. But if we head to Cyllage City and take down Grant, we can skip a whole lot of backtracking. We can go to the Pokémon League via Route 22. So if we leave Viola till last…"

Lara waited for Flannery to finish her sentence. Flannery looked at her eagerly.

"Yeah?" Lara sighed.

"…We can get to the Pokémon League quicker. You have to get better at finishing other people's sentences." Flannery stuck her tongue out and rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Sorry. So. Let's go to Route 4! Race ya!" She ran off toward the gate. Lara sighed.

"The gate to Route 4 is the other way." She called out after her. "Gee. Who knew giving her a new Pokémon would send her on a sugar high?"

 _ **Location Unknown: ?:?**_

"So. Where are they headed?"

"At the moment, they just entered the gate to Route 4."

"Excellent. Send some Grunts to Glittering Cave. We can try and discover more there."

The sound of high heels on the metal floor made Lysandre and Xerosic turn around. A woman with pink hair and orange glasses strode up to them.

"What is it now? Is the ultimate weapon ready to fire? Has one of the project Z test subjects escaped?" Lysandre stroked his beard.

"Now that you mention it, one has disappeared. But no. I am not concerned about that right now. I have an assignment for you Mulva." The pink haired woman (Mulva) smiled.

"And what might that be?"

"A girl I met today helped me discover what that gem does. They are called Burst Hearts. She can fuse with the Pokémon inside them. I want you to keep an eye on her and when the time is right, I want to run a few tests on her. I want to see how it works. Understood?"

Mulva nodded her head. Lysandre was about to continue when he was interrupted by Xerosic's shouting.

"What do you mean it got away?" Lysandre and Mulva turned to the screen which was almost filled with one of the Team Flare scientist's face.

"I'm sorry. The kid and the Pikachu got away with test subject Z number one. We are still trying to track it but it will take time." Lysandre sighed.

"Under no circumstances must we let those two groups meet. They will be quite a thorn in the side if they work out what's going on."

He looked at the screen which had two pictures on it. One had Lara and Flannery laughing as they entered Route 4. The other had two guys and two girls who were walking across a plain. One of which had a Pikachu on his shoulder.

 **Finished! Chapter three is done and dusted. Team Flare has been introduced, Lara got a new Burst Heart, Flannery is here to stay and another group is somewhere on the field. I wonder who it is. You probably know already. But who cares? I looked over the last chapter and realized I made a couple of mistakes. Sorry. Yesterday I was a little bit tired and I couldn't think straight. But aside from that don't forget about my little request. Please review the story and have a Pokémon trainer name included (And I don't mean leave a trainer name there and that's it!). For now though, I will see you all next chapter! Adios!**


	4. Vena-shocked!

Chapter 4: Vena-shocked!

 **Hey everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with another chapter of Pokemon: Evolution is the Key! Thank you so much for the reviews (Even if it was just four of you.)! Now, to answer your questions.**

 **Ultimateheatblast4: I picked your character to use in my story because you were the only one to leave me a trainer for me to work with. Unfortunately, I won't make her a Burst Warrior. Lara comes from the region that has Burst Evolution. Therefore she is the only Burst Warrior in Kalos. I'll give her a Seviper and Crowbat. Sorry. Also, I hope you don't mind me making an appearance for her.**

 **Lotto the Blue Mage: I understand what you're saying about making my writing more descriptive and I will try. But it's just the way I like to write.**

 **Guest: I won't go back to the XY & Z anime story for a while. I just mentioned them there to tell you that they live in the same time. They will meet up in the end though. Even if I don't like Ash that much. **

**Thank you DreamoftheDawn for reviewing.**

 **So now without further ado let's get the next chapter underway!**

 _ **Unfortunately the clock that tells the place and time is broken. I will no longer tell you where they are or what time it is.**_

The moon was high in the sky. Mulva leaned against a streetlamp in a shady side of Cyllage City. She was waiting for her contact to arrive. When Lysandre told her to keep an eye on Lara and the best way to do that was to plant a spy in the group. That's where her contact came into play. Mulva heard footsteps on the gravel coming toward her. She glanced to the side and grinned.

"Bout time you showed up Vena."

…

After spending the night in Camphrier Town, going to Parfum palace to get a Pokéflute to wake up a troubling Snorlax and fighting hundreds of Zubat in Connecting Cave, Lara and Flannery popped out just near Cyllage City. Lara stretched toward the sky. The wind blew through her orange hair.

"Finally! It's about time we got here. I recon we should keep going to Ambrette Town then go along the beach back to there." She pointed to Cyllage City. Flannery looked down the cliff.

"Can't you or Noibat fly us down there?"

"Nah. The Pokédex says that Froakie is near evolving. I want to battle as many trainers and Pokémon so that I can get him to evolve."

"Fair enough. Let's go."

Lara and Flannery headed down Route 8 to Ambrette Town. Running through tall grass and jumping on the stones was tiring but they made it to Ambrette Town unscathed. They healed their Pokémon and stood in the middle of town.

"So. Where do you want to go first? We could go to the Aquarium or the fossil lab. Your choice Flan."

Flannery was about to protest on the nickname "Flan" when a woman in an orange suit ran past her, bowling her over in the process. The woman continued to the gate to Glittering Cave and disappeared into it. Flannery got up and dusted herself off.

"Well. That was rude." She muttered as she wiped the dirt out of her eye. Lara on the other hand wondered. She'd seen that shade of orange before but she couldn't put her finger on it. She decided to get answers.

"Change of plans. Let's follow her. There's something fishy about her."

Without waiting for Flannery, she took off in the direction of the gate. Once she walked in, she stopped. Standing on the other side was a girl with long purple hair, a white beanie with a purple Pokéball symbol on one side, a purple sleeveless shirt that revealed her stomach, a light purple skirt and an equally light purple scarf. She looked in Lara's direction. Her eyes were also purple. One thing crossed Lara's mind.

Her favourite colour is purple.

She was brought back into reality when Flannery crashed into her from behind. The two fell over and ended up sprawled at the purple girl's feet. Lara looked up and saw her scoff.

"Who the fuck are you? Please tell me you're not Lara." Lara instantly disliked this girl. She pushed Flannery off her and got up. She glared at her.

"Who wants to know?" The purple girl scoffed again.

"I do. I'm looking for a girl called Lara and I hope you're not her." She glanced at Lara's attire.

"Because you've got no fucking style." That made Lara steam with rage, almost as if she was using Bide.

"Oh I'm Lara alright. And I don't like the way you're talking to me..." Flannery jumped in before it turned into a swearing match. After all, this is a K+ rated story.

"Ok! That's enough. I'm Flannery. This is Lara. It's a pleasure to meet you... uh..." The purple girl smiled.

"Vena. Vena as in Venom. That's all you need to know. I specialise in Poison types." She turned to Lara.

"So. How strong are you? I'd imagine you'd be pretty weak, compared to my poison Pokemon."

That did it for Lara.

"Ok then! Get you and your fancy backside and twisted tongue out there now and we'll battle!" Vena simply laughed.

"Sure. But I promise you that you won't win, no matter what Pokemon you use." Lara growled.

...

Route 9. A place for Ryhorn Racers. If you follow the rouge to the end, you can enter Glittering cave. But for now, it's a battleground. Lara and Vena were currently battling with Froakie and a Seviper. Froakie grabbed a rock from the rock face, stuck it inside his Frubble stash on his back, pulled it out again and tossed it at Seviper. It dodged it and lunged forward with a Poison Fang. Froakie managed to get out of the way but just grazed his foot against one of its fangs. Vena laughed.

"Is that the best you can do? I would have thought you'd been stronger than this."

"We're just getting started. Froakie! Use Bubble!"

Froakie let loose a small stream of bubbles toward Seviper. It dodged the slow moving bubbles and went in for another Poison Fang. Froakie realised almost too late that it was coming.

Thank Arceus for evolution.

Froakie began to glow and after a few seconds, he sprang into the air. Seviper ended up biting a rock. More Frubble coated rocks flew through the air and pinned it in place. Frogadier then grinned and charged up a newly acquired move, Water Pulse, and flung it in Seviper's direction.

Direct hit!

Seviper wobbled around for a little bit. It looked as if it was going to faint before it pulled out a berry from who-knows-where. And just like that, its HP was back up to full. Frogadier slapped his forehead.

'Great.' He thought. Suddenly he felt sick. He wobbled around and burped. Purple bubbles we released out of his mouth, signifying that he was poisoned.

"What! When did that happen?" Lara was worried. Vena laughed.

"Didn't you see when Froakie jumped out of the way the first time, but grazed his leg? He was poisoned then. Not much use now is he?" Lara grimaced. She knew that there was no choice.

She pulled out Frogadier's Pokéball and returned him. Vena smiled wickedly.

"What? Giving up already? Can't handle the poison?" She said in a mocking tone. Lara didn't say anything. Instead, she pulled out her Charizard Burst Heart and chanted...

 _Bonds of Friendship..._

 _Burst Evolution!_

The tornado of fire returned and so did Charizard. Lara smirked at Vena's shocked expression.

"My turn now!"

Lara flew close to the ground as she headed for Seviper. Her hand lit up and became a glowing blue and white claw. Seviper was too slow to dodge.

"Dragon Claw!"

She hit Seviper hard and quick. Several Dragon Claws were enough to fling Seviper into the air. Lara grinned and stretched her wings out.

"Fly!"

With a burst of speed, she took off high into the air. She pasted Seviper and did a spin in the air. She came back down with a powerful axe kick right into Seviper's head. It cried out in pain as it hit the ground. Lara stood over it waiting for it to move.

Seviper was quick to disappear into the rock to try and recover. Lara wasn't having any of that and she flew up high. She spotted Seviper hiding behind a rock. She grinned.

"Fire Blast!"

She spat a fireball out of her mouth and it rocketed toward Seviper. It didn't see it coming. The fireball exploded on contact with the rock. Seviper was blasted away. It hit the ground near the entrance to Glittering Cave. It lay there gasping for air. Lara flew toward it as her hand glowed bright red. She laughed as it came into contact.

"Power-up Punch!"

Seviper had no chance of winning.

…

Vena stomped her foot as she saw what had happened to Seviper. She huffed and looked away.

"Fine. You win. I'll take your word for it that you're Lara. I still fucking hate you though." Lara smiled.

"That's ok. I hate you too." Flannery jumped in-between the two again before they started fighting again.

"So… are we going to go after that orange suited girl or what?"

She then proceeded to push the two into the cave without waiting for an answer.

...

It was dark inside the cave. The occasional drop of water could be heard in the distance. Lara and Vena were glaring at each other.

"Flan. Why does the queen of purple and foul language have to come with us?"

"I don't know. Why does Little Miss Orange have to come with us?"

"Stop fighting! Seriously!"

The two kept fighting though. All the way to the other end of the cave. The Pokémon in the cave were getting frustrated. One Pokémon finally snapped. Lara and Vena were about to reach the peak of their fight when they were attacked by a Pokémon with a baby in its pouch. Vena screamed, Flannery jumped and Lara pulled out her Pokédex.

 _Kangaskan: If it is safe, the young gets out of the belly pouch to play. The adult keeps a close eye on the youngster._

"A Kangaskan huh. I hear these are pretty rare here." Lara threw Noibat's Pokéball toward the Kangaskan. She popped out and attacked it. The two Pokémon traded punches and screams.

Lara pulled out a Pokéball from her bag and tossed it at Kangaskan. Kagaskan saw it coming but was too weak to hit it away. Kangaskan disappeared into the Pokéball. The ball hit the ground and wobbled. Once. Twice. Three times. Then there was the satisfying click. Kangaskan was in the ball. Lara cheered.

"Alright! I caught Kangaskan!" She walked over and picked up the Pokéball. Noibat sighed with relief. Vena shrugged.

"No biggie. I've caught lots of Pokémon in my life. One small Kangaskan isn't huge."

"One small Kangaskan eh?" Lara grinned wickedly.

"Come on out Kangaskan. This pathetic excuse of a girl called you small."

"And that was why Flannery had a headache for the rest of the day.

...

Further in the cave, the woman in orange had met up with more orange suited people. She sighed as they looked at her with a cross look.

"Your late #5173. What happened?"

"I got caught up at the lab. They needed me to get something."

Uh huh. Sure. Let's get to work now then... Hey!"

A Seviper crashed through the entrance, closely followed by an angry Kangaskan. Lara, Flannery and Vena were following behind them. Lara saw the orange suited people and stopped.

"Ok then. We've been following you through this cave and we want to know what you're up to." The woman from earlier laughed.

"Nothing is up. We are just Team Flare. An evil organisation that wants to make the world a better place. So scram!" her teammates looked at her as if she'd lost her marbles.

Seriously? You told them that we're an evil group?" The woman put two and two together.

"Oh." Lara grinned.

"Vena. Truce for now? We can kick these guys' butts now instead of each others."

"Fine. Just this once though." The Team Flare Grunts began to sweat.

"Let's kick some grunt butt!"

...

After that, Lara and co found out that there was a scientist in the cave who was looking for fossils. He was completely oblivious to what was happening between the grunts and Lara. Once Flannery convinced him that his co-workers were waiting for him back at the Fossil Lab, the four went back to Ambrette town.

Lara looked out to sea while waiting for Flannery to come back from the lab. It was nice sitting in the breeze. That was until Vena came up to her.

"So yeah. Even if beating those guys was fucking funny, I still hate you." Lara shrugged.

"I don't care. As soon as you're gone, the better." Vena pulled a face and waggled a finger.

"Oh no. I'm coming with you. I'm going to keep you on your toes. That's what I've been asked to do." Lara almost fell over the seat she was sitting on.

"WHAT? Who asked you to come along for my adventure? Professor Sycamore?"

"Uh... Yeah. He asked me to..." Lara noted that she was hesitant in telling her that. She sighed.

"Fine. Just don't get in my way. I'm on a quest to conquer all the forms of evolution."

Vena was about to make a snarky reply when Flannery walked up.

"Ok. We're good to go! Ready to go to Cyllage City?" Lara got up and grinned.

"Hell yeah! I'm ready to get my first badge! Let's go!" She ran off toward the aquarium...

And fell flat on her face due to someone falling on top of her.

"Oww! Who the hell...?" She rolled over, making the person on top of her fall off. She got up and dusted herself off. Vena and Flannery caught up and looked at the person.

"Who's this? He's cute." Vena remarked. The boy looked around.

"Hey... Where am I?" Lara looked at him with curiosity.

"Kalos. 2016. Why?" The boy got up and looked around.

"Why have I heard that name before?" Lara shrugged.

"I have no idea. How did you fall on top of me?" The boy laughed.

"Yeah... Sorry bout that. I was being transported home after an amazing adventure but this..." He looked around again.

"Doesn't look like my home. Let alone world." Flannery gasped.

"You're from another world? Cool! Where are you from?" The boy thought for a moment.

"I'm from a place called Earth." Lara smiled.

"Boy. You are a long way from home. This is the World of Pokémon." The boy did a double take.

"Pokémon? No way! First I come from a storybook and now I'm in Pokémon? Awesome!" Lara laughed.

"You seem like a cool guy. What's your name?" The boy grinned.

"I'm Matt."

 **Done! Finally! Sorry I took so long to update. So, I introduced Vena as a long term character, Team Flare was introduced properly and this mysteries Matt character has just dropped in. Quite literally. Some of you may know who he is. Others may not. I'll let you ponder on that one. So anyway that's it for today and I'd still like it if you could review. Yes. This means you. The one who's holding an ipad or phone or reading it from your computer right now. Who knows? I might ask for another character. But for now, Read, Review, wait for next chapter. See you all next time!**


	5. Rumble Rock Battle

Chapter 5: Rumble Rock Battle

 **Hey Everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with another chapter of Pokémon: Evolution is the Key! Did you all work out who Matt was? Yes? No? Maybe? Eh. No worries if you didn't. I'll clear that up in this chapter. He won't have a huge part in this story though. Just little scenes and stuff. So without further ado, let's go! Enjoy!**

The sun was beating down on the lower beach part of Route 8. Lara and Flannery were getting to know Matt more while Vena admired him from a distance.

"So where'd you come from to fall on top of Lara? I mean, you did say you were going home after an amazing adventure. Tell us about it."

"Hmm. Ok. So back in my world, I went to a place called New York City to go to a festival there. When I got there I met this amazing girl called Amber. She seemed really cool. We looked around New York City together until she had to catch a train to travel around USA. We parted ways and the day I was meant to go back home, I found her bike that she'd left at the airport. I had to give it to her, so I lied to my mum that the festival went for longer than we'd anticipated…"

"So you're a bad boy? I like that." Flannery tried to nuzzle up to him but he took a step back. That made her fall over onto the sand. She got up and dusted herself off again. Matt seemed serious.

"Just to let you know, I have a girlfriend. I'd like to keep it that way." Flannery pouted. Lara laughed.

"I'm going to guess that this "Amber" character is your girlfriend, right?" Matt nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, I lied to mum and I followed Amber's route. I eventually found a station that seemed awfully familiar. I found out it was a place that was filmed in a movie I liked. I found a portal to another world on a mountain behind the town. Once in the other world, I found Amber there and we got closer than before. Then one night, there was a performance and I encouraged her to sing. Everyone loved it and it was a special night. After the performance, she told me that she loved me and I told her the same. Then…"

Vena, who was still walking a short distance away from the other three, put her two bobs worth in.

"So in short, you two had sex after that statement. Am I right?" Lara growled.

"Hey! Leave him alone. Nobody asked for your opinion!"

"Yeah. Sort of."

"What?" Lara and Flannery turned back to Matt. Vena smirked triumphantly.

"Told ya. It's the classic romance story." Matt blushed.

"Moving on. After that we had a couple of adventures before we were transported home by a friend of ours. Well, I hope Amber got home because I certainly didn't." Lara nodded.

"I'm sure she did. Hey look! Cyllage City!" The four looked up to see Cyllage City, nestled in-between the coast and mountains. It was also home to Lara and Flannery's first badge. Lara grinned.

"Aright! Let's get that badge!" She tore up the hill toward the gym, leaving the others in her dust.

…

The Gym Leader of Cyllage City, Grant, stared at his latest challenger's enthusiasm. She had already taken down his Amaura with just her Noibat and he was about to send his Tyrunt out to battle. It hadn't even been ten minutes yet. He sighed and sent Tyrunt out. It roared as it popped out. If it was trying to sound like the king of the world like it was one hundred million years ago, it must have been a pathetic king. Its roar was feeble and short.

Unfortunately Noibat made the mistake of laughing at it. Tyrunt growled and started a hissy fit. It went wild, knocking over objects and destroyed lights. Finally it hit Noibat. She was flung over the edge of the field and fell down to the bottom of the rock wall. Tyrunt smiled proudly.

"Tyrunt Ty!" Lara smirked.

"I'm not done yet! Frogadier!"

The half ninja frog popped out and imitated Tyrunt. He made his roar as pathetic as he could. This made Tyrunt even more cross. He went on another rampage. But no matter how close he came he couldn't hit him. Frogadier kept springing up into the air. Tyrunt was very angry. Unfortunately Frogadier was growing careless. He sprung into the air and as he came back down, he twisted his leg on a bit of rubble from Tyrunt's Outrage. He cried out in pain. Tyrunt grinned and charged for him. Frogadier tried to get out of the way, but no avail. Tyrunt bared down on him and when it was close enough, it bit down on the large leg.

'Wait. Large leg? I thought Frogadier had thin legs. And why does he taste like rock?' Tyrunt thought.

Turns out Lara had swapped Frogadier with Kangaskan at the last second. Tyrunt had bitten down on Kangaskan's armored leg. While she wasn't happy, her joey was laughing at him. Tyrunt began to sweat.

'Uh oh…'

…

Lara admired her badge. It was pretty and shiny. She was sitting on a bench that was facing the sea again while waiting for the others to come back from Flannery's match. She looked to her left into the distance. Out there, she could see a rather tall building that had been bugging her since she'd sat down. She had no idea what it was and she wanted to find out.

"That's the Tower of Mastery. It's where you can get a Key Stone to Mega Evolve your Pokémon." Lara jumped and swiveled around. Matt was leaning on the back of the bench. Lara sighed with relief.

"For a second there I thought you were Vena. How do you know about it?" Matt grinned.

"Well in my world, this whole world is just a video game. I know all about this because I play it a lot." Lara sighed again.

"Your world seems to have everything. I wish I could see it." Matt looked up the hill and saw Flannery and Vena walking down it. Matt turned back to Lara.

"Say. When do I get my Pokémon?" Lara laughed.

"I think I can help you with that."

…

After a quick visit to the Cyllage City Boutique to have a look around, the girls and Matt were on Route 10 heading to Geosenge Town to go to Shalour City. The sun was lowering over all the strange stones on Route 10. The wind blew through the tall grass and whipped around…

"HOLY FUDGE! A SHINY GOOMY!"

Err… Let's go see what their up to.

Lara had spotted a Goomy in the bushes. The only thing that was different about it was that it was shiny. It was gold and had blue cheeks. Vena squealed.

"MINE!" Lara put a serious face on.

"No! Mine!" The two began to argue again. Matt and Flannery were inspecting it. The Goomy didn't mind the attention so it let them poke it.

"Interesting. I thought Goomy only lived on Route 14 and 19. What's it doing here?"

"You can have it Matt. I'm only collecting Fire Types here in Kalos."

"Ok. Thanks. You seem to be the most mature out of the three of you. Could I use one of your Pokéball's?"

"Of course."

Matt used a Pokéball and caught the Goomy. He smiled. He walked up to Lara and Vena.

"Hey. Are you two going to argue all day? We have to get to Shalour City before nightfall." The girls glared at him and spoke in unison.

"Not until we work out who's catching the…"

"You mean this one?" Matt held the Pokéball up. Both Lara and Vena's eyes almost popped out of their heads.

"NO WAY!"

…

Lara, Flannery, Vena and Matt walked into Geosenge Town as the sun went down. Flannery was scowling the other girls.

"…And now we need to spend the night here thanks to you two! I hope you're happy!" Lara was feeling sorry while Vena had simply tuned out. Matt's Goomy was resting on his head. Flannery sighed.

"Well… Let's see if the Pokémon Centre has any spare rooms for the night." The four headed to the Pokémon Centre to check in for some rooms.

…

"There's only one room? Seriously?" Nurse Joy nodded.

"I'm sorry. We're full on rooms from people heading to Shalour City for the Mega Festival." Lara's ears perked.

"Mega Festival? What's that?" Nurse Joy smiled and pointed to a poster on the wall.

"The Mega Festival is a festival where all the trainers that can perform Mega Evolution go to fight in a tournament. The one that wins the tournament is awarded with a special Mega Stone. I don't know which one it is but Audino and I are going to win!" She pulled a pose. Her Audino sighed. The chime of rings sounded. Nurse Joy took the Pokemon off the healing machine and handed them back to the four.

"You're Pokemon are fully healed. We hope to see you soon." She handed the key to their room to Matt.

Have a good night." She did a "Peace" sign with her fingers and winked. Matt rolled his eyes and pulled out Goomy.

They reached their room. Matt followed them until Vena stopped him.

"You can sleep out here. We don't want a peeping…"

"Aww, grow up Vena! We're all adults here!" Lara yanked Vena back inside and gestured to Matt.

"Come on. There's four beds in here. Don't listen to the Plum. She's just paranoid." Matt looked up at Goomy and Goomy looked at Matt. He shrugged and walked in.

 **Done once again. Lara and Flannery got their first badge, Matt caught a shiny Goomy and is about to go into a dangerous area and the Mega Festival is on (It's something I made up.). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you may have guesses, I'm not so good at writing fight scenes so bear with me. I hope your enjoying my story and if you are, leave a review. I love to read your comments and theories. Anyway I'll see you all next chapter!**


	6. Enter Mega Evolution!

Chapter 6: Enter Mega Evolution!

 **Hey everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with the next chapter of Pokémon: Evolution is the Key! Last time we left, Matt was entering a danger zone, a room with three girls getting ready for bed. Yeah, that is dangerous stuff. Aside from that I hope you enjorygvcnsrdhdmjvhysdhfll**

 **-Pulls Goomy off keyboard-**

 **Sorry bout that. Goomy! Get back into the story! *Sigh* As I was saying enjoy the chapter!**

Matt sat on his bed, waiting for the girls to appear. Goomy was still on his head and he was making his hair sticky. Matt looked to Goomy.

"Why don't you go hang out with the other Pokémon? You'd have a better time with them." Goomy looked over to the other Pokemon. They were playing cards. Goomy slid off Matt's head, down his face and shirt and eventually, got to the floor. Matt watched as Goomy joined in to the game of Uno. Matt wiped his face.

"Yuck. Why'd I get a slimy Pokemon? I mean, it's cool and all but it's annoying when its favourite resting place is your head. I gotta wash up." He got up and headed for the bathroom. He stopped as his hand reached the doorknob.

'Wait. Isn't this a part in a movie when the hero ends up walking in on the heroine who is extremely sexy?' He wondered.

"The bathroom's free if you want to use it." Matt looked back and saw Vena leaning up against the wall. Matt was skeptic.

"Ok. Where are Lara and Flannery then?"

"They went to get dinner." Matt was still skeptic but the slime that Goomy had left on him got the better of him.

He opened the door and was part way in when there was a cry. Matt felt his foot step on a perfectly placed bar of soap.

"I knew it." He said as he felt his foot slip from underneath him. He skidded in and crashed into someone. The someone fell over and when it was over, Matt tossed up whether to open his eyes or not. He could feel something soft just nestled in his face. He already knew what it was. He then made the fatal mistake of opening his eyes. When they were open, they went larger. He peeled his eyes off them and looked up to see who they belonged to.

Of course it had to be Lara's.

Lara stared at Matt and he gulped.

"Uhh… I was told that the bathroom was vacant. I guess Vena was wrong." That was the last thing he remembered after the piercing scream and the leg that came up in-between his legs.

…

Lara fumed at Vena after Matt had woken up and told her what had really happened. Vena was trying not to burst out laughing and Flannery, who had seen the whole incident from the bathroom, was trying to comfit Matt. Nurse Joy seemed happier than usual as she packed a bag. She saw the group and called out to them as they were about to leave.

"Oh hey! Hold up!" They stopped as she walked up to them.

"I have a mystery gift for Matt." She handed an envelope to Matt. He smiled weakly as he still hurt from last night. He opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear Matt._

 _I am terribly sorry! As I was about to transport you home, I sneezed and now you're probably in another world. I'm sorry to where ever you ended up but if you can contact me ASAP with your current coordinates I can pick you up and transport you to the right time and world. That is if you're not enjoying yourself. But I'd still recommend that you come home. Amber will be worried sick if I tell her._

 _Remember._

 _ASAP!_

 _Sincerely Lady/Raven._

Matt sweat-dropped. How was he supposed to contact her?

"Brilliant." He turned to the other four.

"We'd better get going. We need to reach Shalour City before the festival." Lara grinned.

"Ok! Let's go to Reflection Cave!" She headed out toward the cave closely being followed by Vena, who wanted to hear every juicy detail from last night. Even if she was the one who placed that bar of soap. Nurse Joy smiled.

"If you two want, I can take you to Shalour City in the ambulance. There's been a road cut out from here to Shalour so people can avoid the pesky Trainers in the cave." Flannery nodded.

"I think that'd be best. This one coped a knee in the groin for being in the wrong place at the wrong time." She gestured to Matt who was still slightly hunched over. Nurse Joy sighed.

"Walked in on them?"

"More like slipped in. Damn soap." Nurse Joy shook her head.

"Well. We'd best be off. Come with me."

…

Matt and Flannery jumped out of the ambulance and looked around. The place was huge! People were placing up tents and marquees for the festival tomorrow. Goomy saw something in the distance and wiggled. Matt looked his way and saw it too. Goomy was looking at the Tower of Mastery. It was huge! Flannery saw people on Flying Type Pokemon cleaning the windows. She laughed at that.

They laughed even harder when Lara and Vena popped out of the cave. They were covered in dust and rocks. Vena was fuming when she saw Matt and Flannery.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"Well if you had waited for us you could have caught a ride in the ambulance with Nurse Joy. We took the path that had been cut out for travelers." Vena's jaw dropped. Lara grinned.

"Well if I had taken the safe path I wouldn't have gotten XP now would I? Noibat is now level 31, Frogadier is level 30 and Kangaskan and Rocky are level 34." Flannery tilted her head.

"Rocky?"

"That's Kangaaskan's baby's name."

"Ah."

"So. What are we waiting for? Let's go get the second badge!" She ran toward the gym without waiting for them. Vena hurried after her and Matt walked away to have a look around. Flannery turned to Nurse Joy.

"Thanks for bringing us here. I'll be sure to cheer for you while you battle in the tournament!" She hurried after Lara and Vena. Nurse Joy smiled and turned to Audino.

"We've got work to do Audino! Let's get changed and get practicing!"

…

Flannery walked into the gym as a huge gust of air blew out the door. She looked in and saw the word "Winner" on the big screen. Lara's face appeared after it.

"Wow. She's already won? That was fast." She headed to the seats and saw Vena on the phone to someone. She sat down next to her and she seemed to get off it pretty quickly.

"How'd she do it?"

"She… uh… well…"

"Don't worry. My turn now."

Flannery jumped over the railing and onto the stage. Lara had just gotten her badge from the Gym Leader Korrina. She smiled and showed her the badge.

"Cheak it out! I got the Rumble Badge first time!" Korrina laughed.

"You're a tough trainer. I can see potential in ya!" She thought for a moment.

"Maybe enough potential to Mega Evolve." Lara's ears perked again.

"Mega Evolve? Yes please! I'd love to do that! I'm on a quest to conquer all the forms of evolution. So far I've conquered Normal and Burst Evolution. Next, seeing as I'm here, I want to conquer Mega Evolution!" Korrina grinned.

"Ok. You seem really enthusiastic so you must have a strong bond with your Pokémon. If we go to the Tower of Mastery now and you can use Mega Evolution, I'll sign you up for the Mega Festival Tournament." Lara smiled.

"Challenge accepted! Let's go Flannery!" Flannery frowned.

"What about my battle?" Korrina smiled.

"Tell you what. If you can perform Mega Evolution and you manage to beat me and one of my Mega Pokémon, I'll give you the Rumble Badge. If you can't, you'll have to wait until the festival is over before you can challenge me. Deal?" Flannery had her doubts. But she shook them off.

"Ok. Let's do this!" Korrina nodded.

"That's the spirit! Let's go!"

…

"Welcome to the Tower of Mastery! This is the place you need to go to when you want to learn about Mega Evolution!" Korrina's voice echoed around the large room. An older man, who was sitting at a desk in a small room, covered his ears.

"Korrina! There's no need to shout!" Korrina blushed.

"Oh yeah. Sorry grandpa." The old man stood up.

"Are these the kids you were telling me about? The ones who wanted to become Successors?" Korrina nodded. The old man turned to Lara and Flannery.

"Welcome! I am Girkinn, the Mega Evolution Guru. Also as you may have heard, I am the grandfather of Korrina." Lara nodded.

"Before I give you a Key Stone I must test you." Flannery gulped. If the test was going to be a battle, she knew she would lose. All she had was Fennekin and Torchic, neither of which were higher level than level 14. Girkinn must have noticed the look on Flannery's face because he smiled.

"Don't worry. If your Pokémon aren't a high enough level to battle, I'll let you borrow my Lucario to start. I can also give you the XP share so that they can level up during the training." Flannery sighed with relief.

"Good. I was beginning to worry." Girkinn smiled and handed her his Lucario. He turned to Lara.

"It appears that you have a Mega Evolving Pokémon and its mega stone too." Lara was puzzled.

"What? But I don't have any Pokémon that Mega Evolve. None of them can, I think…" Girkinn grinned.

"How about Kangaskan?" Lara realized what he was talking about.

"Wait! Kangaskan can! Well, technically not Kangaskan but Rocky does! But I don't have the Kangaskanite."

"Check her pouch."

Lara released Kangaskan and asked if she could search her pouch. Before she could though, Rocky popped up and held out a cream coloured stone with a grey and black mega symbol in it. Lara grinned.

"Ok. Could I have the Key Stone so I can Mega Evolve Rocky?" Girkinn nodded.

"If you can achieve Mega Evolution and beat Korrina's Mega Lucario, I will let you keep the Key Stone. Sound fair?" Lara and Flannery nodded.

Girkinn handed them a black bracelet with a colourful stone in the middle. Lara put hers on her wrist while Flannery held onto hers. Flannery brought out Lucario and almost imminently a low pink glow came from the Mega Ring. Lara's did the same. Girkinn instructed them what to do.

"When you see that glow, it means that a Mega Stone is in range, both on a Pokémon or lying on the ground. If you tap the Key Stone when it's attached to a Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution, it'll trigger Mega Evolution."

Lara looked to Kangaskan and Rocky. They nodded to her. Lara grinned.

"I've waited a long time for this!" She tapped the Key Stone and chanted…

 _Beyond Evolution…_

 _Mega Evolve!_

Kangaskan began to glow. She was enveloped in a pink light and after a few seconds the light broke. In its place was Kangaskan and Rocky. Rocky was the only thing different from Kangaskan's original form. He was almost identical to Kangaskan but he was smaller, grey, had less armor in spots and instead of a pouch, he had a clump of armor on his chest. He grinned at Lara who almost fainted.

"I did it! I performed Mega Evolution! Yahoo!" She jumped up and down. Girkinn smiled.

"It does feel like that when you Mega Evolve for the first time. Now you have to beat Korrina's Mega Lucario." Korrina grinned.

"You may have beaten me once, but you won't beat me again!"

She brought out her Lucario and Mega Evolved it. Now it was Mega Kangaskan vs Mega Lucario. Flannery grinned.

"Good luck!"

…

Fifteen minutes later, Mega Lucario blocked a hit from Mega Kangaskan but was hit in the stomach by Rocky. It was too much for Mega Lucario and it fainted. There was a flash of colours and it became Lucario again. Lara cheered and hugged Rocky. He smiled and there was another colourful flash and Rocky jumped back into Kangaskan's pouch. Korrina smiled.

"Great work! You beat me! As promised, you get to keep the Key Stone. Congratulations on becoming a Successor!" Lara grinned. There was a crash from another room and another Mega Lucario crashed through the wall. It was followed by an armored bug that had a huge horn on its head. Mega Lucario got up and fired an Aura Sphere toward it. It was a direct hit in the face. The bug staggered until it dropped to the ground. There was another flash and a slightly smaller bug with less armor and a smaller horn. Lara held the Pokédex up to it.

 _Heracross: With its Herculean powers, it can easily throw around an object that is 100 times its own weight._

"I'm going to guess that that was Mega Heracross you just defeated Flan?" Flannery walked out of the room that they were originally in closely followed by Girkinn.

"Yup. I get to keep the Key Stone now!" Girkinn nodded. Lara looked for Flannery's Mega Ring. It wasn't on her arm and she couldn't see it anywhere.

"Where's your Mega Ring?" Flannery pointed to her hair. In replacement of her hair-tie was the Mega Ring. Lara smiled.

"Clever. Now it's disguised. And besides. No one will try to grab it from your hair." Flannery grinned.

"So. Now that you've both defeated us, I will enter you into the Mega Festival Tournament, as per agreement." Korrina smiled. Lara cheered again.

"Alright!"

…

Flannery checked her badge while waiting for Lara and Vena to come out of the bathroom. The four were back in a room at the Pokémon Centre and Flannery was making sure that Vena didn't pull a stunt on Matt again like last night. Matt was trying to explain to Goomy that he didn't like it when he slid down his face but of course he wasn't listening. Flannery sighed.

"Lara and I have been put in the tournament tomorrow and Lara is really excited. I hear that the fighting style is different to normal battles. Not sure how but it's different." Matt yanked Goomy off his head and put him on the floor. He turned to Flannery.

"You know… In my world the only other Pokémon fighting style is the Street Fighter like game. But that game came out not to long ago." Flannery looked at Matt with interest.

"What's it called?"

"It's called Pokkén Tournament."

…

Not too far away on top of a mountain, a dark figure watched Lara enter the room and hug Flannery. The figure saw both of their Mega Rings and it smiled.

'This is going to be interesting.'

 **Cut. I was originally going to make the Mega Festival play out in this chapter, but I was already up to ten pages on Word. I gave up and cut it in half. Lara and Flannery collected their second badge and now have their own Mega Rings to Mega Evolve their Pokémon. Lara can Mega Evolve Kangaskan and Rocky but Flannery doesn't have any Mega Pokémon yet. Who was the dark figure and what'll happen during the Mega Festival? Stay tuned to fine out! See you next chapter!**


	7. Mega Festival Showdown!

Chapter 7: Mega Festival Showdown!

 **Hey everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with the next chapter of… well. You know what story is. Anyway it's time for the Mega Festival! Who's ready to rumble? Anyone? No one? Ok. On with the chapter! Enjoy! Don't forget to Review!**

Fireworks explode around in the air. People wondered around the Mega Festival looking at all the attractions and live demonstrations. People looked at stalls with food, merchandise, clothes and real Mega Pokémon. Normally Shalour City is a small town with a few buildings but today, a new one had just finished being built in time for the festival. Inside the building was a large stadium with several screens with strange pads below them. They were teleport pads and they teleport you to a battlefield such as the one in Laverre City. On the battlefield in the stadium with the ocean view there was a short stumpy man with a microphone. A young woman was with him. Behind them was eight trainers. Each one had a Key Stone. The man spoke into the mic.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to this year's Mega Festival Tournament. I am J. T. Podge, your official referee for today's tournament. This is my assistant in training Nia. Today we have eight trainers ready to fight with all they've got! There will be four battles to start, two battles with the winners of each round then the final battle to see who will win the tournament. Only one Trainer will win and once they do, they will be awarded with the Mega Festival tournament medal and bragging rights. One more thing before we introduce our trainers. This facility will be open for a daily use after this year's festival. You can use any Pokémon to battle, no matter if it can't Mega Evolve. We've changed our name too. We are now called Pokkén Tournament! Now to meet our Trainers."

Trainer 1: Astrid

Fighter Pokémon: Absol

Support Pokémon: Mismagius + Ninetails

Trainer 2: Remo

Fighter Pokémon: Garchomp

Support Pokémon: Magneton + Quagsire

Trainer 3: Flannery

Fighter Pokémon: Lucario

Support Pokémon: Fennekin + Torchic

Trainer 4: Korrina

Fighter Pokémon: Lucario

Support Pokémon: Cubone + Digglet

Trainer 5: Diantha

Fighter Pokémon: Gardevoir

Support Pokémon: Espeon + Umbreon

Trainer 6: Lara

Fighter Pokémon: Kangaskan

Support Pokémon: Frogadier + Noibat

Trainer 7: Wally

Fighter Pokémon: Gallade

Support Pokémon: Dragonite + Eevee

Trainer 8: Kris (Nurse Joy)

Fighter Pokémon: Audino

Support Pokémon: Croagunk + Sylveon

"These are the eight Trainers you will be watching fight for glory. From a random shuffle from our computer we have our first four battles planned out."

Kris Vs Remo.

Diantha Vs Flannery.

Wally Vs Lara.

Korrina Vs Astrid.

Stay tuned for first fight… Kris vs Remo!"

…

Lara flopped down in a seat next to Flannery in the fighter's waiting room.

"Hoo boy. This ought to be a blast." Flannery nodded.

"Matt gave me the run down last night. Each match has two rounds. Three if each team wins one round…"

"It's like boxing. I got it from the rule list out the front." She looked over to where a green haired boy was sitting. He seemed nervous. She smiled.

"Who's that? He seems nervous." Flannery looked at a list of fighters that she had gotten Matt to grab for her.

"He is…" she scanned the list.

"Wally. He's apparently from Hoenn." Lara nodded.

"I'll be back." She got up and walked over to Wally. He gulped when she sat down next to him. Lara smiled.

"Hey. You must be Wally. I'm Lara. Your first opponent." She put a hand out. Wally shook it nervously.

"Yeah… I hope we have a good battle. It's my first time here in Kalos. Gallade and I are hoping to make our debut here by fighting in the Pokkén Tournament. When we battle, don't go easy on me please." Lara winked and gave him a thumbs-up. She saw him blush and laughed.

"No problem. I'll go all out to win. Good luck." She got up and went back to Flannery. She smiled as she sat back down.

"Smooth."

"Aw shut up. Who's winning the first battle?"

"At the moment? Remo just won a round against Nurse Joy. Audino seems pretty pumped up though and Nurse Joy has the determination. I have a good feeling that she is going to win." Lara nodded.

…

Garchomp roared to the crowd as Audino was returned and healed. Kris (That was her real name. Yes. Her sisters aren't all called Joy. That's the family name.) spoke to Audino.

"Audino. We have been training for this our whole life. We don't want to go back home first round do we?" Audino shook its head. Kris grinned.

"Then get back out there and kick that mean Garchomp's butt!"

She sent Audino back onto the field and chose Sylveon as the Support Pokémon for the second round. Audino glared at Garchomp who simply grinned. It was two full of itself.

'That is going to be its downfall.' Audino thought. She heard Kris talking to her through her Pokkén earpiece.

"Let's go! Attack it with Take Down!" Audino ran forward and tackled the no-so ready Garchomp. It fell and Audino threw a few punches before it threw her off it. Garchomp roared again and rushed towards her. Audino was ready though. One Protect later, Garchomp was rolling around on the ground nursing its nose. Audino took the chance to perform Metronome. She hoped that she would get a Fairy or Ice Type move and today must have been her lucky day.

'Moon Blast!'

It hit Garchomp in the nose again. The explosion was loud and big. Audino covered her ears.

In the fighter bunker Remo cursed to himself.

"Great. You're doing a fine job Garchomp." He muttered sarcastically. He pulled his umbrella out and laughed.

"Here comes your power Garchomp!"

Audino saw the flash but was too slow to move in time. Mega Garchomp slashed and connected. Audino was flung back until she hit the artificial wall. Hard. Kris gasped.

"Hey! That's a little harsh Remo! Show less brutality!" She heard Remo laugh through her Pokkén earpiece.

"All is fair in love and war sweetheart. Take it down!" Kris grimaced as Audino was hit again. She sighed.

"Get ready Audino!" She pulled out her Key Stone and tapped it. Colours swirled around Audino and finished off with a burst of energy. Mega Audino blocked the incoming attack with Protect. Mega Garchomp looked up as Mega Audino brought down her elbow onto its head. It fainted as it came down onto its head hard.

...

"There you go folks! Both Kris and Remo have won one round so we are going to go into the third round to see who's going to win." Podge spoke to the crowd.

"Who's going to win the first match I wonder. There 's only one way to find out so sit back and enjoy the third round!" Nia finished.

...

Lara and Flannery cheered to see Nurse Joy win the second round. It was going to be an epic finish!

"I hope Nurse Joy wins! I really don't like this Remo. He seems rough." Lara had to agree.

"He may be rough but he gets the job done." Lara and Flannery looked to their left and saw a fighter in a fluffy white dress. She had a Gardevoir standing next to her. Lara sighed.

"I just don't like rough trainers. They take battling to the..."

"No. Way. You're... You're Diantha! The movie star!" Lara looked at Flannery. She seemed excited. Very excited. Diantha sighed.

"Yeah. I know. I was asked to join the Mega Festival Tournament because one, I can perform Mega Evolution with Gardevoir here, two, to get more people to watch it and three..." She looked away. Lara grinned.

"You're the Champion of Kalos. Who doesn't want the Champion of Kalos to appear on TV in a new fighting competition?" Diantha nodded.

"True."

"So, you're her first opponent." She gestured to Flannery, who was ogling over her. Diantha forced a half smile.

"I suppose I could use it to my advantage." Lara nodded.

...

Not too far away, on top of the Tower of Mastery, the dark figure watched on. It grinned as it saw Mega Audino finally take down Mega Garchomp on the stadium's big screen.

'Once the winner is determined, I will strike! I will show the world who is strongest!'

 _A few hours later._

 **(A/N: I really couldn't be bothered writing every single battle so we'll skip to the final battle ok. Sorry everyone!)**

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to Pokkén Tournament!"

"If you have just joined us we will give you the rundown of what's happened so far." Podge and Nia turned away from the camera and pointed to the big screen behind them. It showed a Tournament Tree that had eight faces at the bottom.

"The ones that were victorious in the first four matches are..."

"Kris."

"Diantha."

"Lara."

"And Astrid."

"Then, the winners of those two rounds were..."

"Kris!"

"And Lara!"

"So that means that Kris and Lara will be battling it out right here at the Pokkén stadium!"

"So sit back and enjoy the final battle!" Nia finished.

...

Matt and Vena took their seats in the Pokkén stadium. It was already packed and it was hard to find them. Goomy wiggled in excitement on Matt's head. He sighed.

"Why do you have to keep moving around Goomy? If you sit still, you might be able to see better."

"Wow! A shiny Goomy! It must have been difficult to catch!" Matt looked to his left and saw that he was sitting next to a man with curly black hair and a white lab coat. Next to him was a man that had orange hair that looked like a Pyroar's mane. Matt noted how familiar they looked. The guy in the lab coat was looking at Goomy with amazement. Matt shrugged.

"Actually, it loved the attention it was getting and it let me catch it. The weird thing was actually where I caught it. I caught it on Route 10." The man nodded.

"Very strange." He then laughed.

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself! I'm..." The man next to him nudged him.

"Sycamore. I think the battle is about to begin." Sycamore shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry Lysandre." He turned back to Matt.

"We'll talk later ok?" Matt nodded. As Sycamore turned back to face the arena, Matt lost himself in thought.

'Now I remember who they are! Its Professor Sycamore and Lysandre. I understand that Sycamore is here but why is Lysandre? Isn't he supposed to be at Lysandre labs? Or worse. Team Flare's Hideout?' He looked out and saw Lara's face appear on the screen behind Kangaskan who had just appeared too. He gasped.

'No way! Is he after Lara? I mean, it'd seem like the right scenario because of her Burst Evolution but she won't use it here. Will she?'

'Ever last one of them will pay.'

Matt jolted to attention after he heard the voice in his head. He tried to look around but everyone was getting in the way. He looked toward the battlefield where Kangaskan and Audino had just started to battle. He then looked out to the water in the open part of the stadium.

'Who was that?'

...

Kangaskan hit Audino with a powerful Thunder Bolt. Audino shook it off and ran for Kangaskan. Lara grinned through her screen.

"Oh no you don't!" She tapped her Mega Ring.

 _Beyond Evolution..._

 _Mega Evolve!_

Rocky Mega Evolved and jumped out of the pouch to assist his mom. He blocked Audino and threw her back several feet. Kangaskan wiped a tear away from her eye. Her baby was growing up fast. Kris smirked.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean we'll go easy on you!" She followed Lara's lead and Mega Evolved Audino. Lara waved a hand.

"I never wanted you to. Let's finish this!" Kangaskan and Rocky leapt toward Mega Audino as it charged up a Comet Punch.

...

Matt had wondered off to clear his head. The voice had left him with a rather unusual headache. He found the bathroom and cleared his head. He came back out and sighed. Goomy wiggled again but this time it was a big wiggle.

"Wha... Hey!" Goomy swung Matt to a side and put him up against the wall. He was about to tell him off when he heard talking. One voice he recognised as Vena's while the other's was a low gruff voice. He slowly looked around the corner and saw Vena talking to...

'Gosh Darnit! I knew there was something fishy about her! She must be working with Team Flare to be talking with Lysandre!' He quietened his voice in his head to hear what they were saying.

"You're the spy that Mulva hired?" Vena nodded.

"Yeah. You must be the head boss. It's good to meet you." Lysandre's face didn't change.

"Likewise. Have you collected any data on the girl's special evolution?" Vena shook her head.

"Only photos. I can't get close enough to her. She fucking hates me." Lysandre stroked his beard.

"Very well. Let me know when she collects her seventh badge. Then we'll bring her in and conduct some tests. Then we should be able to..." he paused. Vena rolled her hand around in front of her.

"Yeah? We'll be able to what?"

"Contact me. These walls seem to have ears."

Matt gulped. He quietly tiptoed away from them and as soon as he knew that they couldn't hear him he bolted toward his seat back in the stadium.

Lysandre scooped up a glob of something from where Matt had just been standing. He sniffed it.

"This goop is from a Goomy. Know anyone with a Goomy?" Vena grinned.

"Only one. He's a kid from another world apparently. He came into the group when I first joined. He appeared out of nowhere and fell on top of Lara. His name is Matt and damn he is hot! I wanna fuck him so bad. But he's apparently got a girlfriend from his world." Lysandre smiled.

"When Team Flare is in control of the world, you can do anything you want to him." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an almost invisible earpiece. He gave it to Vena.

"I am going to test the girl after her battle by releasing Subject Shadow. It will be controlled by Xerosic and it will force her to use Burst Evolution. Then I want you to record it and send me the data afterwards. The earpiece is to contact me after this with any new information." Vena nodded. Lysandre walked away.

"Tell Sycamore I had a business meeting to attend to. Once this is over, I expect to see you at the Team Flare Hideout." Vena watched as Lysandre disappear around the corner. She smirked as she heard the cries of joy to indicate that Lara had won the event.

"Let's see what you're really made of Lara."

...

The crowd cheered as Audino hit the ground. Kangaskan and Frogadier high-fived as Rocky changed back and hopped back into Kangaskan's pouch. Lara appeared from the fighter bunker and hugged the two. Noibat popped out of her Pokéball and joined in the hug. Frogadier simply smirked. Podge and Nia walked up to the group closely followed by two cameramen and several reporters. Nia clapped to Lara.

"Fine work Lara! You won the Pokkén Tournament for 2016! How do you feel?" Lara beamed.

"I feel great! Thanks to my friends, I achieved another part in my quest!" Nia and Podge smiled. Everyone wanted to get to Lara and congratulate her.

Unfortunately, nobody got the chance.

There was a burst of air and several things that weren't pinned down were blown away. Everyone looked to the centre of the stage. There was a dark grey Pokémon with a large orange crystal jutting out of its shoulder and an orange tipped tail, was just floating there. Its eyes were closed. Everyone was silent, not daring to move.

Then some idiot in the crowd sneezed.

The Pokémon opened its purple eyes and a psychic wave of energy swept across the field. It blew everyone except Lara and her Pokémon off the stage. It then somehow activated the battleground force field, trapping Lara and her Pokémon inside. She looked terrified. The Pokémon gave her a death glare.

'I will show the world who is the strongest Pokémon!' It spoke inside everyone's heads.

...

Xerosic cracked his knuckles before he grabbed the controls. The other four scientists, Aliana, Bryony, Celosia and Mable watched on.

"We are going to make history today girls! Watch and learn." He pointed the controls forward to fly toward Lara.

The Pokémon didn't move.

"What?" Xerosic tried again but it still didn't move. Then he heard a voice inside his head.

'Trying to control me won't work.'

He saw the Pokémon lift the Mind controlling device to the camera on it. Then it crushed it with its psychic energy.

'Better luck next time.'

The camera became fuzzy and he lost connection completely. His face drooped.

"Uh oh."

...

Matt made it back to the main stage. He had gotten lost after running from Vena and Lysandre and he had just reached the doorway to the seats. He felt the energy hit him.

"Whoa!" He fell over onto the floor. He sat back up and felt Goomy jump off his head and cower behind him. He looked up and saw the Pokémon that had Lara trapped. One thought came into his head straight away.

"Shadow Mewtwo!"

 **Cut! Done the next chapter again. Once again I decided to cut the chapter in half again (Wait. No. I cut it into... uh. Let's see... wait! That makes three chapters in Shalour City.). Shadow Mewtwo makes its debut (Of course I'm adding it in. It wouldn't be Pokkén Tournament without it.) and Lara is trapped in the field with it. What's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

 **-Hides behind couch-**

 **Let's not repeat the chainsaw incident shall we? But it is locked in my brain and you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Just think. If you try to get the info out of my brain and I die, you'll never get the next chapter. So hang out until then ok? See you all next chapter!**


	8. Shadow of a Ninja

Chapter 8: Shadow of a Ninja

 **Hey everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with the final part of the Pokkén Tournament Arc (As suggested by Ultimateheatblast4, I should call it an arc. Seems fair.). It's going to finish with a showdown against Shadow Mewtwo. I hope no one was disappointed about not having every battle. Like I said in an earlier chapter, I'm no good with battle scenes. Also, thank you for not cutting open my brain. Now, on with the story! Enjoy and review!**

Xerosic was frantic. He had lost connection with Shadow Mewtwo and he knew what would happen if it went on another rampage. Bryony spoke up.

"Uh sir…"

"Not now! I need to find some way to regain control over Project Shadow!"

"But sir…"

"Stop annoying me!"

"What's the problem Xerosic?"

Xerosic spun round when he heard that voice. Lysandre was standing there and he didn't look happy. Xerosic gulped.

"Uh… well… you see… Project Shadow… has escaped from… our control." He finished quickly. Lysandre sighed.

"I see. Let it rampage. This means we get more data about the girl. She'll have to transform to defeat it." Xerosic nodded. Lysandre turned to the other four scientists.

"I need you four to get the Project Z Test Subject back off those meddling kids." They nodded and took off. Xerosic hacked into the Pokkén Stadium's security system and looked through the one that was facing the stadium. Lysandre smiled.

"Let's see what you're made of Lara."

...

"Shadow Mewtwo!"

Matt gasped. This really was turning out to be Pokkén Tournament. He saw Lara in one of the corners of the circled field (What? There are no corners in a circle!). She seemed to be braving Shadow Mewtwo because she was standing in front of her Pokémon with a stern look. Matt sighed. She didn't know what she was up against.

"I need a Pokkén earpiece." He scooped up Goomy and ran to find a security guard. His luck was high today because he found one trying to get into the battlefield.

"I need to borrow your earpiece."

"What? At a time like this? No chance!"

"That's my friend in there!"

"I don't care if it's your girlfriend! You're not using my earpiece!"

"I know what and how to defeat that Pokémon!" The security guard stopped. He sighed.

"Fine. But I need it back once it's stopped." Matt nodded.

He put the Pokkén earpiece on his ear and drew the microphone to his mouth.

…

In the force field Lara stared the dark Pokémon down. It stared back. Then she heard Matt's voice in her earpiece.

"Lara! It's Matt." Lara gulped and spoke back.

"Now is not the time Matt. I'm staring down a Pokémon that looks incredibly powerful and…"

"It is! It's called Shadow Mewtwo! I have a plan to stop it and all you need to do is listen to me." Shadow Mewtwo smirked.

'Nothing will stop me. I am the strongest Pokémon of all time. Not even your petty god can stop me!'

"Lara. Be careful. Shadow Mewtwo can…" He was interrupted when the sculpture just outside the battlefield began to shake. Colours burst out of it and surrounded Shadow Mewtwo. It absorbed them and after a burst of energy, changed shape. Matt finished his sentence.

"…Mega Evolve." Lara's eyes opened wide.

"It Mega Evolved? Cool!" Matt continued.

"That is Shadow Mega Mewtwo X, a Psychic-Fighting Type. My plan is for you to hit it hard and swiftly. If it catches you your Pokémon will be complaining about it in the morning." Lara's face drooped.

"That's your plan? Hit it hard and swiftly?" Matt beamed.

"Yup. Good luck!" Lara turned her head and glared at Matt.

"If I get out of here, you're dead." She turned back to Shadow Mewtwo.

"You wanna battle? You've got one!" Her three Pokémon stood up behind her. Shadow Mewtwo smirked.

'Very well.' He flew at a fast pace toward Lara. She only managed to get out of the way because Frogadier grabbed her and sprang into the air. Kangaskan blocked the attack. Lara spoke to Matt again.

"Try and find a way to shut the force field down! I need my Burst Hearts!" Matt nodded from his side of the field and ran off to find the emergency off switch. Frogadier landed and faced Shadow Mewtwo. Noibat and Kangaskan joined him. Shadow Mewtwo chuckled.

'Resistance is futile. I will destroy you and your Pokémon!'

It charged up a Shadow Ball and flung it toward the trio. Frogadier jumped up again and Kangaskan and Noibat swerved to the sides. Frogadier charged up Water Pulse and threw it back at Shadow Mewtwo. Shadow Mewtwo dodged right into a Supersonic attack from Noibat. It became confused and it punched itself in the face. That snapped it out of confusion and blocked an attack from Kangaskan. It got tired of all the Pokémon around it and sent a Psychic Wave toward the other three which flung them into the wall.

'Fools! Nothing can stop me!' Frogadier snarled and jumped toward it. Shadow Mewtwo simply caught it midair with Psychic. Frogadier felt himself being choked. He squirmed around, trying to break free.

"Hey! Don't kill him! We're battling, not killing!" Lara cried. Shadow Mewtwo smirked darkly.

'You may think this is a battle, but for me it is for glory. I will crush all opposition and be the one on top!' Lara gasped as Frogadier was choked even harder.

"No!" Lara tapped her Key Stone and Mega Evolved Rocky.

Rocky jumped out and punched Shadow Mewtwo. It fell over and the grip on Frogadier was loosened. He fell to the ground and lay there. Lara gasped.

She was about to run over when the force field finally came down. She looked toward the seats and saw Matt standing on the edge of the battlefield with a huge grin on his face.

"I got something for ya Lara!" He tossed three gems toward her. She caught them and looked at them. Two were her Burst Hearts and one was a marble of some sort. It looked like a…

Her thoughts were interrupted when Noibat, Kangaskan and Rocky hit the ground beside her. She looked toward Shadow Mewtwo who was floating there with its eyes glowing.

'The time has come for the real battle. Transform and we will continue.' Lara growled and held her Charizard Burst Heart out in front of her.

 _Bonds of Friendship…_

 _Burst Evolution!_

She was enveloped in a tornado of fire and once it finished she stood there as the Humanoid Charizard. She opened her eyes and grinned.

"Let's rumble." She was about to leap for Shadow Mewtwo when she noticed that her Mega Ring was glowing.

"What? But it's only supposed to do that when a Mega Stone or Mega Evolving Pokémon is around. Why is it…?" Her voice trailed off when she looked at the marble Matt had given her.

"The Marble I gave you is a Mega Stone! It's a Charizardite Y. If you catch my drift tap the Mega Ring." She heard Matt say through the Pokkén earpiece. Lara stared at the Mega Ring. Then she grinned.

"Oh yeah. This is what I'm talking about!" She chanted...

 _Beyond Evolution..._

 _Mega Evolve!_

Lara was enveloped in colours and when she broke out she looked rather different. She had an extra horn in-between her original horns on her head, larger wings, small wings on her now completely orange sleeves, spikes down her spine and tail and the end of her ribbon tail was a large flame. She opened her eyes which were now completely blue and grinned.

"Now you've got a fight. Let's go!" Then she charged.

The two fought hard. Lara used Dragon Claw after Dragon Claw but it still didn't do anything. Shadow Mewtwo was too quick for her to use Fly and Fire Blast and Power-up Punch wasn't doing anything either. Even if it was raising her attack. Shadow Mewtwo laughed at her feeble attempts to stop it.

'You think Mega Evolution is going to stop me? If you do, you are sadly mistaken.' It performed Aura Sphere at Lara and it hit her hard. She fell down onto the battlefield and hit the ground hard. Shadow Mewtwo laughed again.

'You are nothing compared to me. I am the strongest... Hey!' Shadow Mewtwo was hit in the back by water. It turned to look in the direction it came from. Nothing. It frowned and turned back to Lara.

Only it wasn't Lara. It was a Greninja.

'What?'

The Greninja formed a throwing star in-between its hands and threw it at Shadow Mewtwo. The Water Shuriken was as hard as steel and it threw Shadow Mewtwo off balance. The Greninja disappeared and then reappeared behind Shadow Mewtwo and struck it with a powerful Shadow Sneak. Shadow Mewtwo fell to the ground and left a slight crater in its wake.

The Greninja saw Shadow Mewtwo trying to get up. It cracked a slight grin and ran up to it. It pulled a board out of nowhere and slipped it under Shadow Mewtwo. Then it jumped up and stomped on the other end. Shadow Mewtwo was flung into high into the air and the Greninja finished the attack. It jumped up to Shadow Mewtwo and slashed it here and pelted it there until finally it was above it. It charged up a Hydro Pump and shot it to the already weak Shadow Mewtwo. It saw it coming and tried to catch it.

'NO! I'm the strongest Pokémon in the world! I can't be beaten by a plain Water Type!'

The Hydro Pump hit hard. Shadow Mewtwo fell with the water to the Stadium floor and left an even bigger crater. After the steam had dispersed the Greninja stood over the swirly eyed Shadow Mewtwo. It huffed.

'I'm a Water-Dark Type thank you very much.' Lara appeared from the hiding place that the Greninja had put her. By now Matt, Flannery and Vena had appeared on the stadium stage to get a better look at the strange Pokémon. Lara looked at Greninja.

"Frogadier? But how? I thought Shadow Mewtwo strangled you." Greninja shrugged. Flannery examined Shadow Mewtwo.

"Interesting. This looks different from the normal Mewtwo. Plus what's with the giant crystal jutting out of its shoulder?" Now it was Lara's turn to shrug. Vena looked over it and spotted something. Matt noticed her swipe something off it but was too slow to stop her. He sighed. Then was hit hard in the back.

"I gotta ask. Where'd you get the Charizardite Y from? It was cool that I can Burst Evolve **and** Mega Evolve at the same time but where'd you get it?" Matt grinned.

"You won it. That was the special Mega Stone that Nurse Joy was talking about back when we were staying at the Geosenge Town. Pretty convenient huh?" Lara nodded.

A thought struck her. She dug around in her bag that Matt had been holding onto for her. She pulled out various things such as a fishing rod and a fold up bike (Don't ask me how they fit in such a tiny bag!) until she pulled out an Ultra Ball. Vena's face was priceless.

"You're catching this thing?"

"Obviously. It can Mega Evolve and it's really strong. Strong enough to take all my Pokémon and me out. Until Frogadier evolved into Greninja that is." Vena growled.

Lara threw the ball at Shadow Mewtwo and it disappeared inside it. It shook once, twice, three times and then clicked. Lara threw a fist up into the air.

"I did it! I caught Shadow Mewtwo!"

…

After a nice dinner at a restaurant the four headed back to the Pokémon Centre. They had said goodbye to Kris and Audino before they headed back to Geosenge Town and thanked Korrina and Girkinn for the Key Stones. Lara had also gotten her Key Stone transferred to a glove like Korrina's. Lara and Flannery were in their own room while Matt had his own room as well. He had been avoiding Vena ever since he stumbled across her and Lysandre and so far he had been doing a good job. Goomy was hanging out with the other Pokémon in Lara's room so Matt had nothing to do. He rolled around on his bed for a while before he sighed.

"I'm bored. What's there to do around here?" He got up and walked to the door and went to go out.

Only the door was locked.

"Huh? Why is the door…?" Matt suddenly felt the presence of another being in the room. He began to sweat.

"How much did you hear?" Matt turned to see Vena sitting calmly in the arm chair next to the bed. He gulped.

"Well… have you heard the phrase "in the wrong place at the wrong…"?" He was interrupted when Vena got up and grabbed him by the collar in less than a second. He gulped as he stared into her purple eyes. Vena glared at him.

"Just so we're clear. If you'd like to keep that pretty little thing…" She gestured to his downstairs area.

"I'd suggest you keep quiet about this. If anyone finds out before the right time, I'll know where to go." Matt gulped but nodded. Vena smirked deviously.

"Good. Now, to make sure that you keep your word…" She suddenly leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. Matt, who was surprised by the gesture, tried to break out of it but Vena was holding his head. After about two minutes she broke off and smiled.

"See ya cutie." She left the room, purple hair swishing behind her. Matt wiped his face in disgust. But he had to admit that Vena was quite attractive and he somewhat didn't mind it.

'Amber's gonna kill me though.' He thought. He heard shuffling to his left. As he looked, he saw Greninja rematerialize on the wall. It held a video camera in its hands. It grinned to Matt who sighed slightly.

"You thought something was off about her too huh? Thanks for recording even if I didn't know you were there." Greninja grinned as Matt scratched a spot behind its ear.

"Just don't show it to anyone yet. I'd rather not get kissed again. My girlfriend would kill me if she found out." Greninja nodded. Matt sighed.

"At least we're leaving this place tomorrow and moving on. I can't wait to get to Lumiose City!"

 **Finished with the Pokkén Tournament Arc. Phew. This one was a long one but I enjoyed it. Did anyone recognize the attack that Greninja used at the end of the battle? If you didn't don't worry. I'm sure it'll come up in the reviews. Speaking of reviews… Don't forget to do that! Please. Give me your thoughts and theories! I love it when you think ahead and outside the box. The highest amount of reviews in one story was 24. I want to completely obliterate that record and hit the 50 mark. If you do I'm thinking of doing another Pokémon story called Pokémon World Adventure. But that's only if I hit at least 45 reviews. So read, enjoy and review! See you all next chapter!**


	9. The Blaze Torrent

Chapter 9: The Blaze Torrent

 **First things first. Ultimateheatblast4. Are you Psychic!? I know I said the other day that I like it when you think ahead and outside the box but I didn't want people reading my mind. It's just that little bit creepy. But yes. That was exactly what I was thinking about for Shadow Mewtwo. Picky on battles. Anyway on with the story. Enjoy!**

Greninja was grinning. He and Matt had just played a prank on Vena and it had worked. Both Matt and Greninja had dug a hole in the ground, filled with honey and covered it up with leaves. Then Greninja lured Vena to the hole and she actually fell for it. Literally. The two high-fived as Flannery and her newly evolved Braixen and Combusken yanked her out of the sticky mess. Lara on the other hand was laughing her head and rolled around on the ground. Vena spat some honey out of her mouth.

"Why you little…" Flannery jumped in before she could finish.

"Really Matt? I thought you were better than that." Both Matt and Greninja both thought the same thought at the same time.

'Oh, if only you knew the real reason.' Lara got up and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"That was a good one. You came out to Route 12 last night just so you could set the trap? I'm impressed." Vena growled as she hopelessly tried to get the honey out of her hair. She felt something lick her hair. A shiver when up her spine.

"What's behind me?" Matt grinned.

"It's a terrifying monster that no one has heard about before. It's big, scary and ugly. It's…" Vena wheeled around to see what it was.

"…Skiddo." Matt finished. Vena had one look at the Skiddo's face before she screamed. Then fainted. Lara, Greninja and Matt all laughed loudly. Flannery sighed.

"Why am I the only sensible one here?" Braixen shrugged.

…

Route 12. The route connecting Shalour City to Courmaline City. In-between the two is the Baa de Mer Ranch. A place where the owners of the ranch let complete strangers ride their Skiddo around. Don't ask me why but they do. To the east side of the route is the river entrance to Azure Bay which holds the Sea Spirit Den. Not much is known about the Sea Spirit Den, only that it holds a legend. Whatever that means...

The group walked up to the ranch. Vena hadn't woken up yet but the Skiddo was happy to help. It carried her and followed the other three to its field. Once they stopped under a tree and Vena was off it, Flannery scratched the Skiddo behind its horn as a reward. The Skiddo instantly got very affectionate.

"Hey! Whoa! Too close... Waaa!" It nuzzled up to her which made her fall over. The Skiddo then started licking her face. She giggled.

"Hey. Enough ok. Wow, you're very affectionate." Lara laughed.

"It must be your secret admirer."

"What? Shut up!"

...

Matt and Greninja walked to the farthest corner of the ranch. It had a look off into the sea. Greninja smiled.

"Makes you feel at home Greninja?" He looked to Matt and nodded. Matt smiled.

"Yeah. You know, I'm a little homesick myself. It's cool here and all but you eventually miss home." Greninja nodded again. Suddenly there was a loud cry and something swooped over the two. Matt stumbled with the wind from it and almost fell into the sea. Luckily Greninja grabbed his hand before he did. Matt watched as a flame flew over their heads and toward an island out in Azure Bay. Greninja stared at the island. He must have made its mind up about something because it let go of Matt's hand.

"Huh?" Matt fell toward the sea. Before he could though, Greninja jumped off the edge of the field and splashed into the water. He came up underneath Matt and caught him. Matt looked at Greninja with curiosity.

"What are you up to? Do you want to go after that thing?" Greninja nodded. Matt grinned.

"Ok. Let's go!" Greninja rolled over and took off. He stopped when he realised that Matt wasn't on his back. He swam back embarrassed while Matt waded and glared at him.

"Very funny smart guy. Very funny."

...

Matt and Greninja surfed across Azure Bay. The flame that they'd seen had flown into the cave ahead of them. Matt identified it as Sea Spirit Den from his Pokémon X and Y game. If that was correct, he knew what the flame was. Greninja surfed right up to the entrance and jumped out of the water. Matt dusted himself off.

"So, it's a creepy island with a cave. Nothing spooky about that now is there?" Greninja chucked. The two entered the cave cautiously. It was dark and there must have been a leak in the roof because they could hear dripping. Greninja formed a Water Shuriken just in case.

All of a sudden a Golbat appeared out of nowhere and smacked Matt in the face. Startled, Matt stumbled back and tripped over a rock. He fell flat on his back. There was a sucking noise and then the clatter of something on the ground. Matt sat up just in time to see the sparkle from the Pokéball to indicate that it was caught. Matt sweat-dropped.

"Uh... did I just use one of my emergency Pokéball's to catch a Golbat?"

Greninja nodded.

"Ah. Brilliant."

He picked it up and sighed.

"I may as well give it to Vena. She likes Poison Pokémon." He put it in his pocket. He looked back to Greninja who had suddenly pulled a defensive pose. Matt felt the heat on his back.

"Lemme guess. Moltres is behind me isn't it?"

...

"Say. Where'd Matt go?"

Lara looked around and noticed that Greninja was missing too.

"And Greninja. It's missing too." The three girls looked around. True Matt and Greninja were nowhere to be seen. Goomy wiggled around with a desperate look on its face. Lara patted it on the head.

"Don't worry. We'll find them." Goomy cheered and started to make its way up to Lara's head. It paused at her chest area, wiggled around and tried to fall asleep. Lara poked it.

"Keep going. Don't get too comfortable there." Goomy's cheeks went red and it slowly continued up to her head. Lara sighed.

"How does Matt live with you up there?"

...

Water Shuriken wasn't working. Neither was Hydro Pump or Water Pulse. They were just evaporating with the heat of Moltres' Heat Wave attack. The only move that was working was Shadow Sneak. Only problem was that it was too slow to get it. Matt wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I understand that this thing's legendary but this is crazy! It's crazy powerful!" Greninja nodded. It tried Shadow Sneak again but it was the same result. Moltres swooped down and pecked Greninja hard in the stomach. He was flung into the wall. Matt grimaced before he remembered the other Pokémon he had on him.

"Go Golbat!" He chucked Golbat's Pokéball over toward Moltres. It popped out and snarled. Moltres simply smirked and fired a Flamethrower in its direction. Poor thing didn't stand a chance. Matt returned the swirly eyed Golbat and smiled.

"Sorry. You did great. You helped me defeat this thing though." He looked up and Moltres saw the smirk on his face.

"Now! Hydro Pump!" Moltres' head whipped around just in time to see a high pressured stream of water hit it. It cried out in pain and Matt pulled out another emergency Pokéball and lobbed it at it. It was sucked up and it hit the ground.

Once...

Twice...

Three times...

Click.

Matt sighed with relief as the sparkle indicated that it was caught. Greninja jumped up with joy before the pain returned. Matt pulled out a Max Potion form his bag and sprayed Greninja with it. He instantly felt energised. Matt grinned.

"Great job. You were awesome." Greninja grinned.

...

"Any sign of them yet?"

Lara heard Flannery's cry from over in the Skiddo paddock. She sighed and yelled back.

"No. We'll find them soon." She looked to Goomy who was wiggling around with worry.

"Don't worry Goomy. I'm sure their fine."

...

Matt walked out from the cave. The sea air hit him hard and he breathed it in. He put his hands behind his head.

"Nothing like the sea air, eh Greninja?" Greninja nodded. Matt looked out again and saw a boat cutting across the bay. He watched it roar passed the island and dock at a small island to his right. The island had several people in orange suits. They seemed to be guarding the small house on the hill there. Matt frowned.

"Isn't that Team Flare? Wow. What are they doing all the way out here?" he noticed that Greninja was seething with anger. He grinned.

"Well whatever their doing, I bet it's not good. Wanna fit in some extra training?" Greninja nodded.

"Good. Let's kick some Flare butt!"

Greninja jumped into the water and Matt hopped on his back. They surfed over to the island and jumped onto it. A grunt immediately approached him.

"What are you doing here? This is private property. Leave now." Matt grinned.

"Private property eh? I don't think you own this place." The grunt pulled out a Pokéball.

"Last chance! Leave now or I'll be forced to use brute force!" Matt waved his hand dismissively.

"Where are your manners? At least say please." The grunt began to move his am to throw his Pokéball. Matt made a single hand movement and Greninja jumped out of nowhere. It grabbed the Pokéball from his hands and held a Water Shuriken in front of him. He instantly stopped. Matt smiled.

"You still forgot you manners. I warned you." One swift movement later, the grunt was on the ground unconscious. Greninja rubbed his hand where he had hit the grunt. Matt sighed.

"Alright. Let's clear this place out."

For the rest of the afternoon Matt and Greninja took out the grunt's Pokémon. With every battle the two became closer and closer. Finally they reached the house. Out the front was a woman with bright red hair, yellow glasses with red lenses, a white jacket, white skirt, red leggings and white high-heels. The most noticeable thing on her was the Team Flare logo on the lower part of her stomach. Matt recognised her as a Team Flare Admin. She grinned when Matt and Greninja walked up the stairs to her.

"Bout time you got here. It's starting to get chilly and I'm in a freaking skirt. Let's finish this now."

She tossed a Pokéball toward the duo and an Electivire popped out. It landed on the ground with a thud. It crackled with electricity as it pounded its fist's together. Matt saw that Greninja jumped when it saw it. He nodded to it.

"Don't worry. We've got this." Greninja's nerves lessened slightly and it grinned to him.

Then he was punched in the face with a Thunder Punch.

Greninja hit a tree with a loud thump. It slumped over at the bottom. The Team Flare Admin laughed.

"This is the pair that was taking out my grunts this afternoon? Gee. I expected more." Matt began to panic. Greninja was tired from all the fighting today and now he was paying the price. Matt thought through his options. He had an under level Golbat that he was going to give to Vena or a high level Moltres that would be harder to control without his own badges. He ended up picking Golbat.

"Let's go Golbat! Take down the Electivire!" Golbat popped out and flew toward it.

Only to be punched high into the sky thanks to another Thunder Punch.

"Give it up. You've got no more Pokémon that can battle. I win." Matt glared at the Admin with an angry look.

"I still have one Pokémon! Just don't complain when you are burnt to the crisp!" he went for Moltres' ball when a small shuriken of water hit his hand. Matt looked back at Greninja who had propped himself up against the tree. He grinned. Matt realised that he had a plan.

"Go for it. I trust you." Greninja closed his eyes and concentrated. In his mind a silhouette of himself and Matt slid together. Once that was done he opened his eyes. There was a burst of energy and Matt had to look away. Finally he heard a burst of water and he looked back. It was Greninja but slightly different. The side fins of Greninja's head were royal blue, the middle fin was light aqua and his eyes were emerald while the rest of his body was a slightly lighter blue. Matt grinned.

"Now this is interesting. We synced. I'm gonna call you Matt-Greninja."

 **Done once again and I cut what I was planning in half again. Yes. As much as I dislike Ash, I absolutely love Greninja. It's my second favourite Pokémon after Pikachu. Of course I'm going to give it a Sync Evolution (That's what I'm going to call it until we work out what that form f evolution is called.). Are you wondering why I gave the Sync Evolution to Matt instead of Lara? It's because Matt is my OC character that shares my name and who I want to be. Trust me. I'm not quite like my OC but he's what I want to be. I saw Zootopia the other day and I'm kinda in a Zootopia mood. I'm planning to start a Sonic x Zootopia story soon and hopefully I can alternate between these stories. But then again look at Sonic Skyline. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and I will hopefully see you again. Don't forget to Review!**


	10. The Burst Heart Maker

Chapter 10: The Burst Heart Maker

 **Hey Everyone! BlueTornado3275 here for the new installment of PEitK. Sorry I took so long to update. I lost a fair bit of motivation to keep writing but after I read a few Pokémon Fanfic's, I was ready to go again. I hope you all are enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Matt-Greninja stood there with a large Water Shuriken in its hands. Its injuries seemed to have disappeared enough so it could stand. The Electivire pounded its hands together again then charged. Greninja was now very fast and swift so it was easy to dodge. It vaulted over the top of Electivire's shoulders and threw the Water Shuriken at its back. It hit hard and the power of the attack gave Electivire a whole lot of momentum. It couldn't stop and it crashed into the tree that Greninja had just been leaning on. The tree toppled over and fell over the edge of the hill with Electivire clinging onto it for dear life. It fell down and crashed onto the beach far below the hill's cliff. The Team Flare Admin giggled sheepishly.

"I don't suppose we could talk about this, could we?" Matt sighed.

"You had the chance earlier. But I'm going to give you the chance to leave now and tell Lysandre to leave my group alone. Got it?" The Admin gasped.

"How do you know our boss's name?"

"I have my ways. Go." He gestured to the path that led back down to the beach. The admin didn't think twice and she tore down the hill. Matt sighed with relief. Greninja enveloped itself in a tornado of water and after a moment, changed back. Matt turned to Greninja.

"Let's keep this a secret from Lara shall we? She'll flip if she finds out we can Sync Evolve." Greninja nodded. Matt turned to the house that was sitting next to them.

"I wonder why Team Flare was guarding this house. It seems a bit overkill to have, what… twenty grunts guarding it?" Greninja shrugged. Matt sighed again and walked up to the door. He knocked three times and waited. Soon a short man with huge buck teeth and hair all over the place opened it ajar. Matt giggled in his head. He reminded him of Mater from _Cars._ He seemed timid as he looked at Matt and Greninja.

"Go away. I've already told you, I'm not making Burst Hearts for you." He slammed the door in his face. Matt stood there dumbfounded.

"Uh… Sir? I just drove Team Flare away. They aren't here anymore."

The next thing Matt knew, the door had been flung open and he was being hugged tightly.

"Oh thank you! Come in kind trainer." The man pulled Matt into his house.

Inside, it looked like large lab. There was machinery everywhere and papers littered the floor. There was even an odd shaped chandelier hanging off the roof. Matt was pushed into a chair by the man and he watched as he grabbed a chair to sit on. Matt got a better look at him as he sat down. He had black hair that almost covered his face, black glasses, a grey lab coat (Which Matt realized that it was stained grey.), a moldy yellow and green shirt and baggy black pants. The man grinned.

"Thank you so much for saving me from those awful people. They were trying to force me to make Burst Hearts for them." Matt's ears perked.

"Burst Hearts?"

"Oh yes. It's a special item that let's specially trained trainers…" As he was listening, Matt suddenly felt very dizzy. He held his head as his vision swirled. The man noticed and he looked toward the chandelier.

"Chandy! He's a friend! Give his soul back right now!" The odd shaped chandelier was actual a Chandelure, a Pokémon native to the Unova Region. The Chandelure pulled a face and released Matt's soul. Matt felt his head clear up and he was able to sit up straight in his chair. The man scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. Chandy likes to steal the souls of visitors. I have had the odd occasion where Chandy is very stubborn and the visitor doesn't get it back till it's too late. I've had to bail it out from the Pokémon Jail many of times. The council says that it's a Pokémon that needs to be kept in there and… I'm blabbing on aren't I?" Matt snapped out of his daydream and shook his head.

"No no. your fine mister… Uh…" the man slapped himself.

"I am so forgetful. I'm Bob. Or as everyone else calls me, the Burst Heart Maker. And this is my Chandelure, Chandy." They both bowed. Bob glanced at Greninja.

"Your Greninja is a fine Pokémon. It must have taken a while to evolve it." Matt shook his head.

"This isn't mine. It belongs to a friend of mine who actually a Burst Warrior who I left behind this morning to have my own little adventure." Bob's eyes sparkled.

"Wait! A real Burst Warrior in Kalos? I thought they only existed in… Uh… What region is your friend from?"

"I have no idea. I haven't asked her."

"Oh. Anyway, how about I make a Burst Heart for you? As thanks for your victory today."

Matt was about to reply when a Murkrow flew in through the window. Bob jumped up and walked over to it.

"Ah Murkrow! This Pokémon isn't mine. It always seems to come and visit me for some reason." As Bob fed it some Pokémon food, Matt couldn't shake the feeling that this Murkrow wasn't a wild Pokémon. It seemed tamed. Normally a Murkrow would scoff down its food and anything that was unlucky enough to get in-between the two. But this Murkrow sat patiently while Bob pored some food into his hand and held it out to it. It then pecked at it slowly. Once it had eaten its share it flew over and landed on the back of Matt's chair. Bob chuckled.

"So, would you like me to make a Burst Heart for you?" Matt shifted in his chair and nodded.

"Sure. That'd be nice." He could feel the Murkrow's eye's piercing through the back of his skull. Bob ushered Matt into another room that had a machine that had a large contraption sitting in the middle of it.

It had one big containment capsule on one side, a bulky cover that had a computer screen, a keyboard and bits and pieces of machinery popping out at the seams in the middle and a tube with a door on it that led down to a desk on the right side. Bob grinned.

"Waddya think? You know how normally inside a Burst Heart you have the Pokémon that you change into? Well with this machine, you put the Pokémon who you want to put into the Burst Heart into this capsule. Then you press this green button and the machine does the rest. It takes the Pokémon's DNA and feeds it through the machine. Then it spits it out into this tube as a Burst Heart. Then you still have your Pokémon but you can fight alongside it with the Burst Heart! Pretty cool huh?" Matt processed the information and grinned.

"Yeah. That sounds cool." Bob fidgeted in his place.

"Only problem is I haven't worked out how to create Burst Hearts without hurting the Pokémon. The machine uses an electric current to get the DNA. It hurts the Pokémon as it scans. Some Pokémon such as Flying and Water Types take it badly. The only Type that isn't affected by it is…"

"Ground Types." Matt finished. Bob nodded.

Matt turned to Greninja.

"Do you think you can toughen it out? If it hurts too much let me know and we'll stop it." Greninja thought about it. After a moment it jumped in and closed the door. Matt grinned.

"Good luck!"

Bob pressed the green button and the machine whirred to life. There was a brief moment of crackling before Greninja doubled over in pain. Matt cringed at seeing the powerful Pokémon struggle. He waited for if Greninja gave him a sign to stop. But Greninja was tougher than it looked. After five minutes, a blue Burst Heart popped out into the tube on the right side. The electricity stopped and Greninja breathed heavily. Bob opened the door and helped it out. It gave Matt a weak smile and thumbs up. Matt grinned.

"Wow. You've got better Defense than I thought. Nice work." Bob opened the tube door on the right side and pulled out the blue Burst Heart.

"Here you go. It's pretty isn't it? It's painful to get but very powerful when you use it." Matt nodded.

The Murkrow, who had watched the entire event fold out, took off out the window. Matt had the feeling that he would see it again. Bob checked his watch.

"It's seven-thirty. You'd better get back to your friends before they start to worry." Matt gulped.

"Good idea. Their probably worried sick about me."

…

"This is bad! Where are they! Argh!"

"Calm down Flannery! They'll be fine. Greninja's pretty powerful."

"Ugh. This is just a waste of my fu…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll strangle you!"

…

"Yeah. Scratch that. They'd be mortified if I didn't reappear. Maybe not so much Lara but Flannery and Vena would be more worried about my…"

"Stop thinking about what they'll do if you never return and get going!" Bob pushed Matt out of the house and onto the hill. Matt turned back to Bob.

"Thanks for the Burst Heart Bob. I'll be sure to show Lara this place if she wants more Burst Hearts." Bob smiled.

"We'll thank you for saving me. I'll see you another time. Now get going!" Matt nodded. He and Greninja ran down the hill to the water. Bob smiled and turned to Chandy.

"He's a good kid. I hope we'll meet again." Chandy nodded.

…

By now, Lara, Flannery and Vena were standing at the real entrance to Azure Bay in the bottom part of Courmaline town. Flannery was freaking out while Vena had no concern whatsoever. Lara was calmly sitting on one of the many stone cleats while munching on a Sitrus Berry. She gulped down her mouthful and spoke up.

"I'd say we get him a Holo-Caster so we can contact him when he goes on one of his many adventures. It seems like the most obvious option."

"But what do we do now?"

"We wait."

"That's not very helpful!"

Lara was about to argue when she saw the unmistakable figure of Greninja walking up to them with another figure. Once they stepped into the streetlight, she confirmed it. Matt and Greninja stood there slightly soggy. Flannery finally calmed down and ran up to him. She hugged him tight. Matt, who was slightly confused about her action, smiled.

"Why so affectionate? Did you miss me?"

"You idiot! Let us know when you leave to go on a solo adventure!" Lara and Vena walked up as well. Once Matt pried Flannery off him, he held up two Pokéballs.

"Flan. Vena. Pick one." Vena raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Flannery ended up picking the one on the right while Vena picked the left one. Matt chucked the balls to them and smiled.

"Here's a present for you two." He turned to Flannery.

"Be careful with yours. It's a feisty one. Only use it in an emergency." He turned back to Vena.

"Yours… you can use it whenever you want." Vena opened the Pokéball and Golbat popped out. She sighed.

"Got anything for me?" Matt looked to Lara who chucked the core of the Sitrus Berry into the bin. He smiled.

"Here." He chucked the blue Burst Heart to her. She gasped and immediately brought it to her eye. Inside she could see a Greninja sleeping. She looked back to the real Greninja.

"Huh? How…?" Matt waved it off.

"Let's just say I got it from a friend." She nodded. Vena piped up.

"We'd better get going or we'll miss the last train to the top half of Courmaline town." Matt nodded.

"Right. Let's go!" The four ran off to the light of the station.

…

Bob finished writing his report when the Murkrow flew back in through the window. It squawked loudly. Bob sighed.

"What is it? Are you hungry?" He went to his pantry to get some more Pokémon food. He was almost there when two thick vines crashed through the ground and wrapped themselves around his feet. He cried out as he fell but he was soon muffled by the thick vines wrapping around his body.

Chandy, who had just come into the room, cried out with horror. It began to charge up a Flamethrower to burn the Power Whip. It was cut short when a blast of water hit it from across the room. It fainted before it hit the ground.

Bob was lifted up and he watched as the Murkrow flew over to his small living room. The light came on and Bob caught a glimpse of his attacker. He gasped (Well, tried to anyway.). Standing there was a tall man with blond hair, a white zip-up jacket, dark blue trousers and green shoes. The Murkrow landed on the man's shoulder. Behind him was a Swampert and a Tangrowth. The man also had a scar running down from his left temple to his chin. The man had a smug smirk on his face.

"Sorry about this. I just need to shut this place down. We don't need any more Burst Warriors running around Kalos do we?" He flicked his hand and Bob felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. As he blacked out he saw the man go into the room with his Burst Heart Maker. He heard a muffled crash as he finally blacked out for real.

 **Done with Matt's two part Mini-Adventure! Who is this mysterious character you ask. Oh he's just a trainer with a grudge. I'm not going to say anything else though. You'll have to wait and read the next chapter when it is released. I hope you liked this chapter. Please read, review and wait for the next chapter. See you next time!**


	11. A New Friend, Badge and Enemy!

Chapter 11: A New Friend, Badge and Enemy!

 **Hey everyone! BlueTornado3275 here! Sorry about taking forever to upload. Lately it's been taking me days to write one chapter. I'm sorry. The time has come! I'm finally going to try writing a battle. Don't criticise if it's no good. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Lara sat up. The sunlight was pouring in through her window. She looked to her left and saw Flannery and Vena still sleeping. She looked to Matt who was sprawled across the couch and struggling to breathe because Goomy was on his face. Lara giggled and got up. She carefully pulled Goomy off Matt's face and set it down on the bench. She looked back to Matt, who was breathing clearly now with his eyes open.

Wait. What?

Matt grinned sheepishly.

"Uh… Thanks." Lara stepped back and grinned.

"No problem." Matt sighed.

"You might want to put on your shirt. Your PJ top is doing a terrible job of covering up the underside of your torso." Lara blinked. Then she blushed.

"Good idea." She pressed the bottom of shirt to her body to prevent people or Pokémon from seeing the underside of her…

I think you get it.

…

The wind blew through the top part of Courmaline City. It was a gently wind that picks up papers and rubbish. Lara, Matt, Flannery and Vena walked out of the Pokémon Centre and into the not so busy street. Last night, they came up on the Monorail and immediately went to the Pokémon Centre. They couldn't see anything in the dark but now they could see everything clear as day.

It was so plain.

There were a few buildings, a lookout and a gym. That was it. Lara sweat-dropped.

"Well. This is entertaining. Let's go to the gym now and get out of here." Matt was about to agree when there was a loud boom.

"What was that?" Flannery's head whipped around trying to find the source of the noise. Lara spotted a cloud of dust rise from the lookout behind the Pokémon Centre. She pointed to the lookout.

"There! Let's go!" She ran toward the lookout. After a moment of hesitation, Matt and the girls followed behind her.

After they passed the gym, Lara stopped at the edge of the entrance to the lookout. She saw a familiar force field on the ground. Inside was a Machamp that was lying on the ground with swirly eyes and a Pikachu with a victorious look on its face. The owner of the Machamp, an Ace Trainer, shook his head. When the force field came down he returned Machamp and walked toward the Pokémon Centre.

He passed a tall, attractive female trainer with short brown hair and yellow water drop earrings on her ears. She wore a yellow and black jacket with no sleeves, black arm sleeves, a white T-shirt with grey strips down the length of her sides, a red belt, a black and yellow skirt, skin tight pants and black high-heels with yellow toes. She also had a necklace with a silver Pikachu tail at the front. The Pikachu jumped up onto her shoulder as she collected an odd contraption on the ground that had been in the middle of the force field. Lara watched as she stood up straight and spotted them.

"Did you just get here? I'm sorry. I just finished my demonstration by battling that Ace Trainer." Lara noticed a symbol on the left part of her collar. She gasped when she realised that it was the logo of Pokkén Tournament.

"Your apart of the Pokkén Tournament?" The woman nodded.

"Yes. I am the League Master of the Iron League. I'm Alyssa and this is my Champion Pikachu." The Pikachu's cheeks crackled with electricity as it greeted them. Lara waved to it.

"It looks really strong." Alyssa nodded.

"He is. I've been his trainer since he was a Pichu." An idea popped into Lara's head.

"How about we have a battle?" Matt face-palmed. She had just met this trainer and she was already challenging her to a battle. Alyssa smiled.

"I'm not allowed to refuse a challenge by anyone. Would you like a normal battle or a Pokkén battle?"

"Normal. One-on-one."

"Sounds good to me. Choose your fighter."

Matt, Flannery and Vena sat down on the bench to watch the battle. Lara pulled out a familiar Ultra ball and chucked it into the middle of the field.

"Shadow Mewtwo!" Flannery spat out the lemonade she had just put in her mouth.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Shadow Mewtwo landed on the ground. It glared at Lara.

'Do you really expect me to fight for you? I am the strongest Pokémon in the world. I won't fight for your entertainment.' It returned itself back into its Pokéball. Lara frowned.

"Well, stuff you too." Alyssa sweat-dropped.

"If you have that Mewtwo, I am going to assume you are the winner of the Mega Festival Tournament, Lara right?" Lara nodded.

"Yeah. I guess that I won't be using it for a while. Next up… Kangaskan!"

Kangaskan and Rocky popped out and sent out a small shockwave as it touched the ground. Alyssa pointed to the field and Pikachu jumped off her shoulder. It landed on the field and sparked. Lara and Alyssa grinned.

 **Battle begin!**

"Kangaskan! Use Strength!" Lara shouted. Kangaskan glowed red then charged for the much smaller Pikachu. But the thing about Electric Types is that their generally faster.

"Electro Ball!" Pikachu built up energy into its tail and once it was a ball, flung it at Kangaskan. It hit hard and Kangaskan stumbled back. Alyssa wasn't holding anything back.

"Use Quick Attack and strike it with Iron Tail!" Pikachu ran at high speeds toward Kangaskan and jumped. A quick flip and Pikachu's tail connected with Kangaskan's head. Kangaskan hit the ground face first. It growled and jumped up, hitting it in the process. Pikachu flew through the air but still landed on its feet. Alyssa smirked.

"Is that the best you've got? For the person who won the Mega Festival Tournament, you're doing a terrible job." Lara took a breath.

"We're only getting started. Kangaskan! Use Flamethrower!" Alyssa was taken aback as the Flamethrower struck Pikachu. It survived but was left with a burn. Lara smirked.

"Thunderbolt!" Kangaskan fired off a bolt of lightning and it hit Pikachu. Unfortunately it seemed to absorb the energy and a bunch of orange light particles flew up around him. Alyssa grinned.

"Confused? My Pikachu's Hidden Ability is Lightning Rod. It directs all electric attacks to it and then raises the Pokémon's Special Attack. In other words, it raises its Thunderbolt attack!" She gestured to Pikachu who fired of its own Thunderbolt. Kangaskan cried out in pain. Rocky looked to Lara, as if pleading for a Mega Evolution. Lara nodded. She held up her Mega Glove and tapped it.

 _Beyond Evolution…_

 _Mega Evolve!_

Kangaskan Mega Evolved into Mega Kangaskan and Rocky jumped out. It flew through the air and slugged Pikachu on the top of its head. Pikachu was taken by surprise and fell backwards. It rubbed its head and took a fighting stance again. Alyssa smiled when she saw Kangaskan and Rocky fighting side-by-side.

"So this is the power you used at the MFT. Good to see you're using your full power. Now it's our turn!" She pulled out a colourful stone from her pocket and held it up high.

"Synergy Stone! Activate!" The stone glowed brightly and Pikachu absorbed the energy from the stone. It became colourful and bits of lightning jumped off its body. It grinned.

"Pikachu! Volt Tackle!" Pikachu enveloped itself in electricity and charged at Kangaskan and Rocky. It hit them hard and they were flung into the air. Pikachu charged up and jumped into the air. It zipped this way and that until it finally punched through them with a Thunder Punch. There was a loud explosion and lots of dust. As the dust cleared, Kangaskan was sitting there on one knee. Rocky was lying on its back breathing heavily. Pikachu was standing there proudly. One more hit and it would continue its win streak.

Then the burn finished it off.

Pikachu fell backwards and fainted. Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Lara stared. Then grinned. Then she cheered and jumped up into the air.

"Yahoo! I won!" Alyssa sighed heavily.

"Well. This is an interesting turn of events. I haven't been beaten in ages." Lara smiled.

"Yeah well, I just beat you. Do I get a reward?" She was slapped across the back of the head by Vena, who had walked up to the two.

"That's rude. You don't fucking ask for presents." Lara growled.

"I wasn't asking you Purple." They were about to engage in a fist fight when they were separated by a Dragon Pulse that flew in-between them. They turned to Matt who had commanded Goomy to use Dragon Pulse.

"Enough. Seriously, why do you two always have to fight?" They both pointed to each other.

"She started it!" Matt face-palmed again.

"Let's just get to the gym."

…

The gym was much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. One reason being that there was a giant tree growing in it. Flannery was amazed.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this gym's specialty is Grass Types." Vena looked at her with a lazy look.

"Gee genius. What gave you that fucking impression?" Flannery scowled at her. Lara gave Vena a shove.

"Come on! Let's go!" Vena sighed. Matt and Alyssa followed the threesome to the tree.

"Are you sure you want to watch Lara's battle Alyssa?" Alyssa smiled.

"I'm sure. I can see potential in her. Although I think the one with the purple hair is hiding something." Matt sighed mentally.

'If only you knew.'

For the rest of the morning, the group climbed higher and higher up the tree, battling several trainers on the way. Matt, Vena and Alyssa watched as Lara and Flannery teamed up to take down the trainers. Just before lunch they finally reached the top. By the time they did, they were exhausted. The Gym Leader, Ramos, looked at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Did all that climbing get to you?" Lara raised a thumb.

"Yeah... phew." Ramos smiled.

"I have an idea. I noticed that while you were coming up, you two performed Multi battles. How bout we have a double battle here? You both will use one Pokémon while I have two out on the battlefield because if I have one out there, it'll be very easy to win. If you both beat me I will give both of you the Plant Badge." Lara got up and grinned.

"Sounds like a plan. Come on Flan!" Flannery groaned and got up.

"Yeah yeah. Gimme a minute." She took a deep breath.

Ramos pulled out two Pokéballs and tossed them onto the field. A Weepinbell and a Gogoat popped out and landed on the field. Lara grinned.

"I can take care of these! Noibat, go!" Lara's little bat Pokémon popped out and squealed with delight. It was finally her time for the spotlight in a while. Flannery pulled out one of her Pokéballs.

"Let's go Braixen!" Flannery's Braixen popped out and did a pirouette in the air before landing. She glanced at her teammate then at her opponents. It grinned. The official referee held up his hand.

"Battle Begin!"

Both Lara and Flannery put their arms out.

"Noibat! Acrobatics!"

"Braixen! Use Fire Blast!"

Both Noibat and Braixen moved swiftly in toward their opponents. Braixen pulled out her flaming twig and threw a ball of fire at Gogoat. It sprouted into a five-pointed star. Gogoat barely avoided it. Weepinbell however wasn't so lucky. It instantly fainted due to the Super Effectiveness. Gogoat gulped as it saw Noibat swoop down toward it. It tried to dodge but was too slow compared to Noibat.

In short the battle was a quick one.

...

Alyssa congratulated Lara and Flannery as they exited the Gym.

"You two were great. I loved the way you fought with your Noibat and Braixen." She glanced at Noibat.

"It also seems that it's almost ready to evolve." Lara's ears perked again.

"What! Really! That's great! All I need to do is level it up a few more levels, then...!" She was interrupted when her Holo-Caster went off. This surprised her because ever since her mom got it for her, it had never gone off. She pulled it out of her bag and held it up.

"Odd. Who could be calling me?" Her friends gathered around as she pressed the answer button.

"Hello...?"

She didn't get the chance to talk before Professor Sycamore's face filled the screen. He had a worried look on his face.

"Lara! Are you alright?" Lara raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? I'm fine. Why?"

"My lab was broken into and my Mega Ring prototype was stolen! My assistants were here at the time and apparently this trainer was extremely strong! He beat them and stole my only successful Mega Ring prototype. One of my assistants said she heard him saying something about a Burst Warrior. You're the only Burst Warrior that I know!" Lara's face suddenly went as white as a sheet of paper.

"No. It can't be..." The first thought that came into her head was the leader of the Great Gravel from all those years ago. She shook her head.

"It can be him. He was about sixty-five while I was five years old. He'd be about seventy-five years old now..." She murmured to herself. Matt waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Lara? Are you all right?" Lara snapped out of her daze.

"Huh? What? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried." Sycamore sighed.

"All I'm saying is be careful. I don't your journey to be cut short because someone is hunting you." Lara understood.

"I get it. I'll be fine."

"Good. Be safe." He hung up as the five trainers entered the Lumiose Badlands of Route 13. Matt could see Prism Tower in Lumiose City. He grinned.

"All right! We're nearly there! I can't wait to visit Lumiose City!" Lara sighed.

"Let's get off this route ASAP. I don't want to run into any trouble."

...

What's a story without trouble, right?

The group was half way through the Badlands, trouble appeared.

Goomy's antennas wavered. It turned Matt's head to the source of the water it could sense.

"Ah! What is it Goomy?" That was when he saw the Hydro Cannon coming toward them.

"Duck!" Matt shouted. Everyone ducked except Vena.

"Where? Are you referring to a Ducklett...?" The water hit her and she was sent flying. She hit a rock and left a crater in it. She slumped over as she fainted. Matt pulled Goomy off his head and put it on the ground. Alyssa's Pikachu stood next to it sparking. Flannery rushed over to Vena as Lara began to shake.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" There was a pause. Matt guessed it was recharging because it used Hydro Cannon. Plus only six Pokémon could learn it. Blastoise, Feraligatr, Swampert, Empoleon, Samurott and Greninja. It had to be one of them.

His thoughts were interrupted when a thick vine crashed out of the ground and wrapped around his ankle. He was thrown to the side and he crashed into the unexpected Alyssa. Before the two could hit the ground, another vine wrapped itself around both of them. They were put together and held in the air. An unexpected Earthquake also hit which instantly KO'd Pikachu and Goomy. In the end it was Lara who was left standing. Matt and Alyssa were tied up, Pikachu and Goomy weren't battle ready and Flannery was somewhere tending to Vena. She was shaking so much that she couldn't get a grip on her Pokéballs.

She saw a purple blob make its way over to her. She stood back; unaware of what it was going to do. Matt identified it for her.

"It's a Ditto. It can transform into any Pokémon it chooses. I don't think it's the Pokémon behind these vines though..." Lara trembled. The Ditto suddenly began to morph into something. It moved around, growing to about Lara's height. It grew wings and horns. After what seemed like forever it finally stopped. Lara's fear instantly subsided for the time being. Instead, she was filled with laughter.

It was an obscure version of her Burst Charizard Form. She laughed until her sides hurt.

"This is the monster behind this attack? And to think I was worried..."

"You should be worried you disgusting freak of nature!" Lara heard a voice from behind her. Lara's fear returned and she slowly turned around. Behind her, standing on a large rock was a young man with blond hair, a white zip-up jacket, dark blue trousers and green shoes. He had a dark expression on his face. Behind him was a Swampert and Tangrowth. He jumped off the rock and landed in the shade of the rock. Lara's heart jumped. She knew this guy. She knew him from her early years.

"Sleven?" Sleven smirked.

"Waddya know. I never suspected you to be the Burst Warrior I was after.

 **Cut! That was a fun chapter. The mysterious character from the last chapter is Sleven. OPFan37 asked me a question about the other side of Burst Evolution. The people that hate it. He gave me a character to work with and here he is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you for the next chapter soon. See ya!**


	12. Childhood Rivalry

Chapter 12: Childhood Rivalry

 **Hey Everyone! How've you been? I slightly tweaked the last chapter to fix up a small mistake I made. OPFan37 pointed it out. You'll probably notice it if you re-read it. Aside from that, let's enjoy this chapter ok? See ya at the bottom of the page!**

Lara stared at the young man that had just landed in front of her. It was a childhood friend of hers from her region. His name was Sleven. She hadn't heard from him since an odd looking Hydregion had destroyed her village years ago. She still didn't know what that was...

"Hey Lara! What are you waiting for? Attack him!" Lara glanced back at Matt and Alyssa who were still tied up by the Power Whip. Matt was calling out to Lara.

"Come on! What's the hold up? Why haven't you grabbed a Pokéball yet?" Lara smacked herself mentally. The man, Sleven, smirked.

"So you're the Burst Warrior here in Kalos. I never would have thought." He took a step toward her. One of Lara's Pokéballs rattled and Greninja popped out in-between the two. It glared at Sleven, who smirked again.

"What are you doing here Sleven? I thought you were missing since the Hydregion attack. Why are you attacking us?" Sleven laughed.

"I'm here because you have something I want." Lara's fear became confusion.

"Uh... and what might that be?" Sleven's expression changed to a dark look.

"I want your Burst Hearts." Fear returned to Lara.

"What!? Why do you...?" Sleven interrupted her.

"Because those who use Burst Evolution are disgusting freaks of nature! Tangrowth! Attack!"

Without waiting for any protest from Lara, Sleven pointed to the field.

 **Battle Begin!**

Sleven's Tangrowth charged at Greninja. It sprang into the air. The Tangrowth crashed into the rock that had been behind Greninja. Greninja formed a Water Shuriken in its hands and flung it at Tangrowth. It was a direct hit, but due to being a Grass Type, it wasn't very effective. Greninja landed back on the ground and was immediately shocked by electricity. Tangrowth laughed as Greninja's HP went down. It had used Shockwave before it touched the ground. It also seemed to paralyse it. Tangrowth took the opportunity and used Giga Drain. Greninja felt its energy being drained from its body until its HP finally hit zero. Greninja fainted as Tangrowth pumped its hands into the air. Lara stifled a gasp.

"Is that your strongest Pokémon? Man. I expected more from you Lara." Lara grimaced. Sleven had a foul mouth and the power to back it up. Fortunately she wasn't finished yet.

"Kangaskan, let's go!" Lara's faithful Kangaskan appeared on the field. Sleven grinned evilly.

"A Kangaskan. Really? Wow. I was expecting you to have caught your favourite Type of Pokémon." Lara froze. She knew exactly what he was about to say.

"I thought you would have caught a Poison Type by now." A shiver went up Lara's spine. She absolutely hated Poison Types. Matt saw the shiver but decided to ask her about it later. She shook it off and stared Sleven in the eye.

"You know exactly why I don't have a Poison Type on me. Kangaskan! Flamethrower!" Kangaskan let loose a familiar breath of flames and it hit Tangrowth dead on. Sleven sighed as its HP depleted to zero. He returned it and gestured to the field. Swampert jumped off the rock it had been sitting on and landed in front of Sleven. It growled at Kangaskan. It growled back. They stared at each other, waiting for an order. Lara finally made a move. But apparently, Sleven had the same idea.

 _Beyond Evolution..._

 _Mega Evolve!_

Both Kangaskan and Swampert began to change. The colours swirled around them until they broke out. Rocky jumped out of its mothers pouch and stared at the now Mega Evolved Swampert. It was intimidating. It now stood on its back legs and it looked taller. It was more muscular and it had several orange scalchops over its arms and shoulders. It looked terrifying in a way. Lara noticed the Mega Ring on Sleven's wrist. It was black but the design on it was slightly sloppy. She remembered that someone had stolen a Prototype Mega Ring from Professor Sycamore's lab. She gasped.

"You stole that Mega Ring from Professor Sycamore didn't you?" Sleven shrugged.

"Yeah, and?" Lara growled.

"Kangaskan! Strength!" Both Kangaskan and Rocky glowed red before charging at the buff Swampert.

...

Inside Lara's familiar Ultra Ball, Shadow Mewtwo watched as the two battled each other. It scoffed.

'Those fools think they are strong with Mega Evolution. I will show them what real power is!' It waited for the right moment to strike.

...

Kangaskan had Swampert in a headlock. It wasn't easy because Mega Swampert doesn't really have a neck. Swampert struggled to get away. Lara grinned.

"Rocky! Use Thunderbolt!" Rocky jumped up and fired off a Thunderbolt. Kangaskan was quick to let go and Swampert was hit with more than a thousand volts of electricity. Due to its Super Effectiveness and a lucky Critical Hit, Swampert's HP fell to Zero. It changed back into its normal form and fainted. Sleven growled.

"Just because you beat my Mega, doesn't mean you've won. I have four more that you'll have to deal with." He reached for a Pokéball when Lara's Ultra Ball opened. Shadow Mewtwo glared at Sleven. He froze.

'You don't know the true meaning of power. I am the strongest Pokémon in the world. Not you. You will never be strongest.' It glowed with power and flicked its hand. A small explosion erupted at Sleven's feet. Sleven was flung into the air.

"I'LL BE BACK!" He shouted. Shadow Mewtwo grinned to itself. Lara grinned.

"Thanks Shadow Mewtwo." It turned to Lara and glared at her. Lara froze.

'This does not mean we are "Buddies." I will not fight for your amusement.' It returned itself to its ball. Lara sighed.

"It's going to take forever to get you to like me isn't it?"

"Lara!" Lara turned and saw Flannery approaching her with Vena on her back. She seemed dazed.

"Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" She asked no one in particular. Both Lara and Flannery sighed.

"Is she ok?"

"Just dazed, that's all. She took the Hydro Cannon pretty hard." Lara nodded.

"Fair enough."

Matt sighed. The vines that were holding him and Alyssa were still here. He didn't know how to get rid of them.

"Oh come on. It's not so bad just hanging around is it?" Matt grinned at Alyssa's comment.

"Yeah well, I feel a little bit too close to you." Alyssa shrugged.

"And your problem is?" Matt laughed. Even if he couldn't see her face, he felt Alyssa's back tense up slightly.

"You're tense. Are you ok?" Alyssa smiled.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little..."

The vines that held Matt and Alyssa exploded with light and they dropped to the ground. Matt landed on his feet while Alyssa tripped over her feet. She fell flat on her stomach. Lara and Flannery saw them drop and walked over.

"Ow." Alyssa sat up. Matt stuck out a hand.

"Need a hand?" Alyssa laughed. Vena, who had gained enough of her sense, glared at Alyssa. She could tell that Alyssa was flirting with him.

"Not on my fucking watch you won't." She murmured to herself as Matt helped her up. Lara took a breath before smiling.

"Let's keep going." She noticed Matt and Alyssa's stares. She sighed.

"I'll tell you about him later. I knew him from way back when." Flannery tilted her head.

"Who?" Lara sighed again.

"Like I said, I'll tell you later." She started walking toward the Lumiose City gate. The other girls began to follow her until Matt spoke up.

"Hey. What are these?" The girls turned to Matt who was holding up Goomy. In its mouth was a large key ring with two glamorous keys hanging off it. There also appeared to be one missing. Alyssa's face went bright red.

"Uh... That's nothing." She walked over to Matt and attempted to snatch them off him. However Matt was quick enough to move them out of her reach.

"Alyssa. Is there something we need to know?" Alyssa gulped. Then she sighed.

"The only reason I was in Courmaline City this morning was because I'm travelling. I didn't want to be sitting around at the Pokkén Tournament Stadium waiting for a challenger to appear. So I headed to Lumiose City to find something to do not long ago. While I was there I had a go at this thing called the Pokémon Showcase. Amazingly I won and I received this key, which is called a Princess Key." She took the keys off Goomy and lifted one up.

"I was told all about it and I decided to give it a go. See if I could get to the Master Class Tournament and become Kalos Queen. I competed in the Lagoon Town Showcase but I lost. I came to Courmaline City to compete in its Showcase. I won and received another Princess Key. This morning I was challenged to a Pokkén Battle and you know the rest. Before I met you four I was going to head to Frey Town to compete for my final Princess Key." Lara nodded.

"That sounds like fun. Tell us more when we get to Lumiose City." Alyssa smiled.

"Sure."

...

The five reached Lumiose City as the sun was coming down. Flannery suggested that they go and get a room for the night. Matt shook his head.

"You can go. I want to have a look around before I go to the hotel." Lara nodded.

"Right. Here." She passed him her Holo-Caster.

"So we can contact you when we find the hotel. Then you won't have to spend precious sleeping time trying to find our hotel." Matt grinned.

"Aww. Do you care about me?" Lara blushed bright red.

"What! No. I mean... Yes. Not like Vena does." Vena lifted her head up off Flannery's back.

"Who's there? What do you want?" Lara giggled.

The group split up and Matt explored the streets of Lumiose. He checked out the Boutique, the Lumiose Press, the Pokéball Boutique and the Coiffure Clips. The last stop for Matt's exploration was Prism Tower. He stood at the bottom and looked up at it. It was huge. Goomy had sparkles in his eyes. Matt grinned.

"Sure feels good looking at this place in real life." After looking at the tower for some time, he walked in to have a look. Inside was an elevator. Outside it was a man with a white shirt and brown hair. His pants were blue and he had a smile on his face.

"Hey there champion in making." Matt smiled back.

"Actually, I'm not a challenger. I just came here to have a look around." The man laughed.

"Oh. That's ok. Even if you were, you need at least four badges to be allowed to battle the Gym Leader." Matt's ears perked.

"Four you say."

"Yeah. You need the Bug, Cliff, Rumble and Grass Badge to get in here." Matt sighed mentally. Lara wasn't going to get in here without Viola's badge. He said farewell to the Gym Guy and wandered back toward the main street. Lara had sent him a message to say that they were staying at Hotel Richissime earlier. He reached the hotel as the streetlights came on. Once he convinced the Hotel reception that he was staying with Lara, he stepped into the elevator. At last he reached they're room and walked in. Lara, Flannery and Alyssa were sitting on the couch watching something on the TV. Lara brought a finger up to her lips as he walked up to the couch.

On the TV was the end of a Pokémon Showcase. The host, Monsieur Pierre was about to reveal the winner of the Couriway Town Showcase that had been on at the moment. Matt watched as a woman with red hair and her Pokémon Meowth and Wobbufett win the Showcase. Matt smiled to himself.

'That's Jessie. It's obvious.' He thought to himself.

After they watched the woman received the Princess Key until Alyssa turned the TV off.

"What did you think?" Lara grinned and stuck out a thumb.

"That was awesome!" Flannery nodded.

"I can't wait to see you perform live. I noticed that each performer had at least two Pokémon each. Do you have any more Pokémon on you?" Alyssa smiled.

"Let's go Rotom! Togekiss" She tossed two Pokéballs out and a Rotom and Togekiss appeared. Flannery cooed over the Togekiss.

"Oh! That's so cute!" She hugged it as it blushed. Matt grinned.

"These are a support set in the Pokkén Tournament. You have set Pokémon that you use?" Alyssa nodded. Matt looked around while the others fluffed over Alyssa's other Pokémon. He noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Vena?" Lara turned to him.

"She said she had something to do while we're here." Matt nodded but he had a bad feeling of what Vena was really up to...

 **Interesting. Sleven is a powerful trainer, Alyssa participates in the Pokémon Showcase (I had to get someone to do it. Once I first saw it in Pokémon XYZ I loved it. It's so cool.) and Vena's gone missing. Where could she have gone? The slight tweak in the last chapter was the conversation between Lara and Sleven. If you read it, forget what you read. I stuffed up and it wasn't supposed to appear. Forget it completely. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'm sorry if I'm not quick enough with updates "Someone." I may have the whole story planned out in my head but it's not easy to write it down just like *that* really quick. Please wait until the next chapter. See you then!**


	13. Character Check-Ups

Chapter 13: Character Check-Ups

 **Hey everyone! BlueTornado3275 here again! So… last time we left off, Vena has disappeared from the hotel. Matt has a suspicious feeling and Lara and Flannery are showering Alyssa's other Pokémon with affection. Who wants' to see what Vena's up to? Without further ado, let's start the chapter!**

The moon was high in the sky. People were still wondering around the streets of Lumiose City. One restaurant near Magneta Plaza still had its lights on even though it was past its closing time. Inside, a familiar purple haired teenage girl stood facing a taller man with red hair that looked like a Pyroar's mane. The man started talking.

"Have you collected enough data on the girl's Burst Evolution Vena?" Vena flipped her hair.

"She hasn't used it since the Mega Festival. She apparently fought someone from her past this afternoon. I didn't see who it was because I was knocked out by a Hydro Cannon." Lysandre rubbed his temples.

"Very well. But we can't have another failure. We need data to achieve our side goal. Project Zygarde is our number one priority for now." Lysandre pressed a button on the bookshelf at the back of the Café. It rumbled to one side and they walked inside. They walked through the corridors before reaching a room with a red pad on the ground. They stood on it and it teleported them to his seaside Lysandre Labs. The place at Café Lysandre was just a storage facility. Lysandre turned back to Vena.

"For now, I need you here. I am assigning you to Xerosic and his team to prepare for Burst Heart Data." Vena raised an eyebrow.

"You're assigning me to those bumbling idiots? They can't even catch the kid with Pikachu. If you assign me to catch him, I can get the job done faster…"

"I have much better plans for you. You will stay here with Xerosic to work with him. If you complete the assignment, it will benefit in Project Zygarde." Vena sighed.

"Fine. What's my assignment?" Lysandre chuckled.

"Not too long ago, we recovered some blueprints from the ruins of a village in a far off region. We are going to create our own Burst Heart for you to use to battle our enemies." Vena's smirk returned.

"Ooo. I like the sound of that."

…

Laverre City was beautiful at night. The night flowers were blooming and people were enjoying a fashion show being put on by the Gym Leader Valerie. Valerie herself was out the back of her gym waiting for her cue to come on. She was watching the stars with her Sylveon. She took a deep breath.

"It's almost time for me to go up Sylveon. I will use you for my battle today." Sylveon smiled with joy. Then something in the sky seemed to catch its eye. It pointed upward as Valerie got up.

"What's wrong Sylveon?" She looked up and saw a shooting star. It was an odd one. It seemed to have arms and legs that were flailing around. It also appeared to be screaming…

Valerie watched it in awe as it hit the ground with a huge thump. The dust soon cleared to reveal a rather bruised man with blonde hair and a scar on his face. He had a dazed look on his face.

"Note to self. Never piss off an oddly coloured Mewtwo. It can make you blast off. Funny. That reminds me of another group I've heard of…" He shook his head furiously.

"Man! Lara took down Swampert and Tangrowth like they were nothing! We need to get stronger." He paused as a shadow fell over him. Sleven looked up to see Valerie standing over his crater. His face heated up as he had a clear view up her skirt. Valerie didn't seem to notice as she knelt down to inspect him.

"Oh. It wasn't a star. Just a man that fell from the sky." She poked Sleven on the nose which made him blush brightly. Sleven rolled over onto his knees and grinned at her.

"Hey there. I'm Sleven. What's your name sweet thing?" Valerie stared at him with a curious look on her face. Then she clapped her hands together as if she had an idea.

"I know! I can use you as one of my models! You'd be perfect!" Sleven's face turned white.

"Say what now?"

"Come on! We don't have long until I have to go up on stage! You can come up with me!" She grabbed Sleven by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into the gym. Sleven clawed at the ground trying to get away.

"NO! I'm sorry! Anything but that! NOOOOO!"

He made a great model whether he liked it or not.

…

Lara stretched up as the sun rose. Matt, Flannery and Alyssa were already up and having breakfast. Lara rubbed her eyes sleepily as she sat on her bed. Noibat was still asleep in her lap. She gently moved it over and got up. Alyssa watched as Lara walked up to the fridge. She seemed to be stifling a laugh. Lara ignored it and opened the fridge.

Next thing she knew was that she was blasted in the face by a very cold Blizzard. Lara stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Then she shivered and hugged herself to keep warm. Everyone burst out laughing.

Lara glared at the fridge. She gave it a swift kick before recoiling with pain. She jumped around clutching her foot until she heard a childish laugh. The fridge shook for a moment before Rotom popped out and passed through Lara's face. Lara growled. Alyssa high-fived Rotom before turning back to Lara.

"You gotta admit. That was pretty funny." Lara took a breath.

"Nope. Not in the slightest." She sneezed. Matt finished chuckling before turning to Lara.

"So. Where are we going today boss?" Lara sighed.

"We're going to go to the Lumiose City Gym. I'll beat the Gym Leader and then we'll move onto Laverre City." Matt shook his head.

"Actually, we'll have to Santalune City first and beat Viola before we come back here." Lara gave him a questioning look.

"Why's that?"

"I went by the gym last night and apparently you need four badges to be allowed to challenge the Gym Leader here." Lara sighed.

"Ok. We'll head to Santalune City first. Then we'll come back and face the Gym Leader here then." Now it was Alyssa's turn to shake her head.

"I have a Showcase in Frey Town soon that I need to be at soon-ish." Lara growled.

"Ok. We'll head to Santalune City, Get the badge, go to Frey Town, get Alyssa's key, then we'll come back here and get this badge." Flannery slowly raised her hand. Lara finally exploded.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?!" Flannery jumped.

"I was just shaking my head. Why done we go to Snowbelle City after we've been to Santalune City? Then we can get a badge there and then go back?" Lara was about to bite Flannery's head off when realization kicked in.

"Actually… that's not a bad idea. So! We'll head to…" Matt, Flannery and Alyssa all shouted at the same time.

"WE GET IT!" Lara jumped.

…

"Please tell me why we're still here?" the group was standing outside the gate to Route 4. Matt had brought them to a stop.

"As much as it pains me to say this, but we need to wait for Vena." Lara rolled her eyes.

"We don't need her. We can go on without here. She won't even know that we're gone." Matt sighed.

"We just need to make sure that she'll show up before we go." Lara groaned.

"I guess it's time I took over as leader of our group." She grabbed Matt by the ear and pulled him into the gate.

"As leader, I say we ditch her. She's just a dead wait. If she really wants' to come, she can catch up." Alyssa and Flannery sighed.

As the group entered the gate, a figure on a roof watched them go. The figure grinned.

"Finally! I found you!"

…

Pikachu and Goomy ran amongst the hedges on Route 4. It was a short route but it was rather pretty. Flowers were everywhere and several gardeners challenged Lara to a battle. Lara used Noibat to fight because it was her only Pokémon that hadn't evolved yet. It was getting close as it was level 41. The group reached the halfway point when they passed the fountain. Alyssa sat on the edge of the fountain to take a break.

"So, how far away are we from Santalune?" Flannery looked to her right and saw the buildings in the distance.

"Not too far away." Lara grinned.

"Say, Alyssa."

"Yeah?"

"You were the one who told Rotom to blast me in the face with Blizzard this morning, right?"

"That's correct." Lara got an evil look in her eyes.

"Cool. I don't regret this then."

*Shove!*

There was a splash and Lara took off running. Matt and Flannery took the hint and followed her. Alyssa pulled herself out of the fountain and glared in Lara's direction.

"You're a dead woman Lara. A dead woman you hear!" She pulled herself out of the fountain and chased them. Pikachu and Goomy sweat-dropped.

"Pika Pi Pikachu."

"Gooommyy."

 **Finished again. This chapter was simply a Character Catch-Up. Just to see what each group is up to. Vena has left the group, Sleven is forced into a Fashion Show by Valerie and Lara & Co have kinda made it to Santalune City. Who is this new Mysterious Character you ask? You'll have to wait and see! Also I won't be updating all week because I have camp. So you'll have to wait longer to find out. For now, I'll see you all later!**


	14. Origin of Shadow Mewtwo

Chapter 14: Origin of Shadow Mewtwo

 **Hey everyone! I'm back!**

…

 **POKÉMON SUN AND MOON STARTERS HAVE BEEN REVEALED! So has several screen shots and gameplay of it. I love the look of the battles and the region you travel through. The starters are also pretty cool. Rowlett, Litten and Popplio. I want you to search up the three starters and then answer me this. Which of the three will you pick on November 18** **th** **? As for myself, I'm thinking of picking Popplio. Enjoy the chapter!**

People watched with curiosity as a brown haired woman repeatedly dunked a girl with orange hair's head into the fountain of Santalune City. The woman was shouting something about how dead she was. A young redhead woman and a boy with royal blue hair were trying to hold the woman with the brown hair. It wasn't working though.

"How do you like it, huh? How do you like being pushed into a fountain?"

"Alyssa! Stop it!"

Finally, Flannery and Matt yanked Alyssa off Lara. But as they did, Flannery tripped and the three fell over into a heap. Lara pulled her head out of the fountain and gasped for air.

"What the hell was that for? You nearly killed me!" Alyssa glared at her while Lara glared back…

Until a Dragon Pulse shot in-between the two. They glanced at Matt who sighed.

"Enough. Alyssa, that was uncalled for. Lara was returning the favor after what you did this morning. Therefore, you had no reason to do that." Alyssa sighed.

"You're right." She turned to Lara.

"Sorry Lara. It's just that I don't like getting wet. I lost my temper." Lara didn't seem convinced but nodded anyway. Flannery lightened the mood by suggesting that they visit the gym. Lara's eyes sparkled at the thought.

"You're right. Let's go!" She started to run but Matt skillfully grabbed her collar. Lara was yanked back and she fell onto her backside.

"Gak! What was that for?"

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to heal your Pokémon before you rush them into another battle?" Lara contemplated this for a second.

"No?" Everyone fell over with disbelief at Lara's answer. She grinned.

"Just kidding. Let's go."

…

A boy with red spiky hair and a blue headband walked toward the exit of Santalune City. He had an Umbreon walking by his side. He smiled to it when it looked at him.

"Don't worry Umbreon. We'll go back to Orre as soon as we find what we're looking for." His Umbreon nodded.

The boy had an odd machine on his left arm. It was basically a big glove with a pipe connecting to a shoulder piece. People gave him a funny look as he past them. He also had an eyepiece over his left eye. After a little bit of walking it began to beep softly. The boy stopped in his tracks.

"Hold on. It's beeping. That can only mean…"

The beeping got louder and quicker as whatever it was reacting to was getting closer. The boy hopped into a defensive stance as his Umbreon moved into a battle stance. The beeping got louder and louder. The boy looked around for the source of it. All he could see were several people and Pokémon walking around. One girl caught his eye though. She had orange hair, bright blue eyes and was wearing a green sleeveless shirt and dark blue shorts. His heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful. He stared at her as she pasted. She didn't seem to notice that he was looking at her as she was too busy chatting with her friends. As she walked away the boy felt something smack his leg. He snapped out of his trance and looked back to Umbreon, who was tugging on his blue pants.

"You know what Umbreon. I think I'm in love." Umbreon sweat-dropped. It's trainer in love? Get real. They had other things to worry about at the moment other than girls. It pointed at the girl and then at his eyepiece. The boy realized what it was going on about.

"Right! The Shadow Pokémon! Where is it?" He looked through his eyepiece which was beeping slower and slower now. The boy began to panic.

"Ah! Where'd it go?!" Umbreon face-palmed. Its trainer could be really clueless sometimes. It pointed at the girl again. The boy noticed it pointing.

"You know where it's gone?" That did it for Umbreon. It bit down on the boy's pants and yanked it back toward the girl. The boy's eyepiece began to beep faster and louder again. Finally he understood.

"Looks like she's got it. Let's try and snag it."

…

To say Lara was surprised was an understatement. She had just been talking to Matt when she heard a beeping noise. When she'd turned around, she saw a boy with red hair and a weird glove on his arm and his Umbreon following her. She frowned.

"Guys? I think we're being followed. This way." She pulled the others into an alley. Flannery shuddered.

"Why are we going this way? You know I don't like alleys." She called out Combusken just for safety. Lara hid behind a bin and told the others to do the same. They disagreed until Lara yanked them down.

After a short while, the boy entered the alley. Lara waited until he was almost at the bin before she struck.

"Noibat Go!" Lara opened the Poké ball and Noibat flew out. It struck Umbreon with an Acrobatics attack. Flannery commanded Combusken to use Brick Break. It did…

Only on the boy.

"What are you doing?! Not on him!"

…

The boy woke up with a rather large headache. He tried to rub his head but it's kinda hard to do so with your arms pinned to your side with rope. He struggled to break loose.

"Let's start from the start shall we? Who are you and why are you following me?" the boy looked up and saw Lara and her friends standing there. Lara had her arms crossed across her chest. He felt his face heat up.

"Uh… well… um… My name is… Michael. I was following a… uh… signal from my eyepiece." The boy (Michael) was finding it hard to concentrate on his sentence because of the pose Lara was pulling. Lara sighed.

"What signal? What's on me that you picked up?"

"The signal that I'm… uh… following is traces of a… um… Shadow Pokémon."

Lara felt her stomach lurch. If he was after Shadow Mewtwo then he might be a part of a Team Flare. She didn't want him to be. She glanced at Michael who was still looking at her. She looked to where he was looking at. Her face suddenly became a crimson red.

"HEY! Eyes up here!" Michael yanked his eyes away from Lara and looked away. Lara recomposed herself and glared at him. Michael cleared his throat.

"I followed the signal to your person and here we are. I'm tied up with you pulling poses." Lara gave him a death glare before pulling an Ultra Ball off her belt.

"Yeah. I've got a Shadow Pokémon on me. It's a picky one who is choosey of battles." Michael was confused.

"A Shadow Pokémon with a personality? All Shadow Pokémon have their hearts closed off so all they focus on is battling. They shouldn't be able to make choices. Um… can you untie me now?" Lara stared hard at him.

"Are you apart of Team Flare?"

"Team who?"

"Alright. Untie him." Flannery fell over with disbelief.

"What!? Just like that? How do you know he's not lying?"

"He doesn't know who Team Flare is. That's good enough." Flannery face-palmed.

…

Michael and Lara stood on the battlefield out the back of the Pokémon Centre. Lara had requested that the others stay inside while they talked to Shadow Mewtwo. Lara had its Ultra Ball in her hand, ready to release it from within. Lara opened the Ultra Ball and Shadow Mewtwo popped out. It glared at Lara.

'What now?' Lara took a step back, slightly fearful.

"Uh… well… we met this boy who knows about your whole… shadow thing. I just wanted to hear your side of your story." Shadow Mewtwo looked to Michael, who had suddenly become very interested in it.

"Whoa! Your Shadow Pokémon is a Mewtwo?! That's incredible!" Shadow Mewtwo eyed the boy with suspicion. It was then that it noticed the machine on his arm and it got angry look in its eyes. Michael felt the machine on his arm begin to crush his arm.

"Ow ow ow! Stop!" Lara glanced at Shadow Mewtwo to see its eyes glowing. Without thinking about her own safety, Lara tackled it to the ground. The machine on Michael's arm was freed from Shadow Mewtwo's Psychic grip. Lara glared at Shadow Mewtwo.

"What was that for?"

'Don't touch me!'

Shadow Mewtwo lifted Lara off itself before placing her down next to Michael. Lara glared at it.

"Ok. Let's get something straight. One, no more trying to kill anyone. Two, you need to start listening to me. And three, tell us your backstory. We want to know what happened to you." Shadow Mewtwo glared back at Lara.

'Well I'd rather not be snagged by him. I may not listen to you but the Pokémon Code is to stay true to your trainer which I'd like to stick to.' It pointed to Michael's machine.

'Master Lugia told me about the Snag Machine and what it does. It steals other trainers Pokémon from them.'

Lara's first instinct was to question who Master Lugia was. But her second instinct told her to question Michael about this Snag Machine.

"Michael." Michael begun to panic.

"No! It's not what you think. It only snags Shadow Pokémon from their abusive trainers. Shadow Pokémon have their hearts closed off so they only focus on battling. I snag them and then purify them. Your Mewtwo seems to have something special about it though." Lara sighed.

"Ok. Shadow Mewtwo. Can you tell me why your heart isn't closed off and you're still a Shadow Pokémon?"

'Fine.'

…

 _Like any other Mewtwo, I was created in a lab by a group called Cipher. I was made to combat any situation with ease. They were out to take over the region. The team leader of the lab I was created in was a young woman called Lovrina. She was a cruel person who punished me every time I made a mistake. In the end the team made me into a fighting machine. They gave me a second form to recon with. Mega Mewtwo X they called it._

 _After a while they tried to turn me into one of their "Shadow" Pokémon by closing off my heart. That was the last thing I remembered. When I woke up, I was face to face with Lugia, the guardian of the Johto Seas. It told me that it had purified me with its own powers, only not completely. I still was part Shadow but I had my personality and free will back. Lugia taught me how to us my new powers and I caught on quickly._

 _A few months ago Lugia told me about my final part of training. Shadow Evolving into Mega Shadow Mewtwo X. A simple Mewtwonite wasn't going to cut it so it sent me to find greater power. Not long after I left, Lugia was captured and turned into Shadow Lugia. I was furious and I headed after it. But I was captured along the way by a group called Team Flare. They brought me to their lab here in Kalos and tried to brainwash me. It didn't work on me but I decided to play along._

 _A few weeks ago they finally sent me out to "Test" a girl with orange hair. They told me to go to the new Pokkén Tournament building to destroy her. While I was watch her, I discovered that the main statue at the stadium was brimming with energy that I could use to Shadow Evolve. When I had the chance, I took it._

…

'And you know the rest.' Lara nodded her head thoughtfully.

"So you're originally from the Orre Region?" Michael asked.

'Yes.'

"And your Types are…?"

'Shadow-Psychic. And when I Shadow Evolve, Shadow-Fighting.'

"Wow. I've never heard of a Shadow Type before."

"Now that I've told you my story can I go back into my ball please?' Lara nodded.

"Yes. Thank you Shadow Mewtwo. I'll try to help you in any way possible." She returned it back into the Ultra Ball. They stood there for a moment before Lara turned to Michael.

"I need you to go to Shalour City. When you're there, I need you to get a bit of the statue that it was talking about. Bring it back to me and I will help it Shadow Evolve." Michael nodded.

"Where can we meet so I can give you it?" Lara thought for a moment.

"We'll meet at Sycamore Labs in Lumiose City. I'll give you my Holo-Caster number so you can contact me when you do, ok?"

"Right. But why are you going to Mega Evolve it?" Lara grinned.

"I am on a quest to master all the forms of evolution. Shadow Evolving is a new form for me. Of course I'm going to try it!" Michael laughed.

"So, what are you going to do now then?"

"I'm going to get my fourth badge here and then go to Snowbelle City to get the badge there. What about you?"

"I was going to find the Shadow Pokémon here that I was hearing about and snag it. Then I was going back to Orre to purify it. But I'm going to do what you asked me to do and **then** I'll head home." He stuck out a hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Lara." Lara shook his hand.

"Ditto." Michael dug around in his pocket and pulled out a light cream marble with a red and black Mega Symbol in it. Lara gasped.

"I found it while I was here. You seem to know what they are. Take it." Lara took the stone and looked at it. She pulled out her Holo-Caster and opened an app on it. It scanned the stone and the result was that it was a Blazikenite.

"A Blazikenite. Pity I don't have a Blaziken."

Suddenly Flannery came tearing out of the Pokémon Centre with a Poké Ball in her hand. Matt and Alyssa followed closely behind.

"Hey Lara! My Combusken evolved! It's a Blaziken now!"

 **Done again! Sorry for the delay. I've been trying to write this chapter over the last few days but there are so many distractions! Now just letting you know, I'm pretty sure Thomas and Friends: The Great Race is coming out this weekend, so I might start Amber soon. This story will be put on hold for a while if it does. Also, who recognized Michael? If you didn't, he is the protagonist of Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness. I saw game play of PXDSD and I liked it. I've never played it, but I want to. Anyway up next is the Santalune Gym Battle. I hope to see you when it's up!**


	15. The Shifty Salesman

Chapter 15: The Shifty Salesman

…

 **Uh… I can explain. Well not really… but yeah. It's been forever since May last year. But it's here now so no complaints. Please…**

 **Oh yeah. One last thing. I know I said I'd do the Santalune Gym battle in this chapter but I changed my mind. I've had this chapter planned for a while (No pun intended.) and I decided to just do it now. Anyway, enjoy!**

Night had fallen over Santalune City. Lara, Flannery, Matt and Alyssa were in their room at the Pokémon Centre. Everyone except Matt was asleep. Matt stared at the ceiling for a while before sighing and rolling onto his side.

"Why can't I get to sleep? I'm not usually like this." He moved the blanket and quietly jumped out of bed. He saw Lara lying on her bead snoring contently. A bubble had formed itself from her nose. Matt grinned.

"That's something you would see in an anime. I've always wanted to do this." He crept over to Lara and poked the bubble. It popped and Lara stirred.

"Not now mom… five more minutes…" Matt waited until she had gone back to sleep before making his way to the door.

…

Matt sat on a park bench and stared at the moon. It was a warm night. Several Bug Type Pokémon were dancing around the fountain. Matt smiled as they danced. He could see a Surskit skating around the pool while some Volbeat illuminated the water in the fountain which reflected off and danced in the darkness. Matt grinned again.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a soft voice behind him. He was guessing it was Lara.

"Enjoying yourself Matt?" He sighed.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. I came out here to clear my head. That's all. Sorry if I woke you…" He turned as he spoke and stopped mid-sentence. The girl behind him wasn't Lara.

It was Raven.

"Good to see you again Matt. I hope you've kept out of trouble?" Matt jumped. This girl looked like Raven, but her hair was blonde and her clothes were pink and purple. Matt was confused. Raven giggled at Matt's perplexed face.

"Surprised? Being an all powerful engine that can control Gold Dust makes traveling to different worlds easy." Matt was still puzzled.

"Do I know you?" Raven fell over in disbelief.

"You really don't recognize me? Has it been longer than I thought?" Raven was frantic until she realized that he wasn't recognizing her because of her clothes. She sighed.

"When I transported Amber back to her home, I regained my normal colors." Matt grinned.

"Just messing with you Raven. Long time no see." Raven blinked. After a few moments, she clicked.

"Oh. Good. You had me worried there for a second." She whacked him across the back of the head, startling some of the Bug Type. Raven growled.

"Don't do that again. You scared me!" Matt laughed.

"But seriously, how have you been?" Raven shrugged.

"I've been fine. Didn't you get my letter a few days ago?"

"I did."

"Why didn't you contact me?"

"And how exactly was I supposed to do that?"

There was a moment of silence. Raven sweat-dropped.

"Right. You're not an all-powerful being. My bad." Matt and Raven laughed heartily. After a few moments after they caught their breaths, Matt frowned.

"So. If you're here, does that mean you're going to take me back to my home?" Raven nodded.

"Yep." Matt sighed.

"I don't want to go back just yet." Raven eyed him with curiosity.

"Why not? Amber will be worried if you don't."

"I have a feeling that something big is going to go down here. I want to be a part of it." Raven thought for a moment before nodding.

"I respect your decision. I'll hang about until then. The time difference between these dimensions are very different, about three days here is one day on Sodor. When you want to leave, just give me a signal. I'll keep an eye on you." Matt nodded.

"That's creepy but I understand." Raven grinned.

The sun began to peak over the city wall. Raven took a deep breath.

"You'd better get back to your new friends. They'd be pretty worried if they wake up and you're not there. I'll see you soon." She disappeared in a shower of gold dust. Matt sighed.

"Well. Another day, another adventure."

…

Lara edged carefully toward the fridge. After what had happened the previous morning, she was wary of Alyssa's Rotom's tricks. She grabbed the fridge door and pulled it open. She expected to be blasted in the face by a blizzard but it never came. She glanced into it. She gave a funny look to it. It seemed pretty normal. She sighed and grabbed several things out of it. Flannery wandered into the kitchen and grinned.

"Are you scared of the fridge now?" Lara glared at her.

"No. I'm just wary." She said as she walked past. Flannery shrugged and grabbed the leftover pizza from the night before. She walked to the microwave and opened it.

Lara had just sat down to start eating when there was a scream. Flannery ran out of the kitchen screaming with her hair singed. She was closely followed by a snickering Rotom. Lara snorted.

"At least it wasn't me this time."

…

After Alyssa and Matt (Who seemed more tired than usual.) had gotten up, the four trainers headed toward the gym. Lara was grinning from ear to ear as they walked up to the gym. She balled her fist and pounded the door.

"Hey! Anyone in there? I want a Gym Battle!" There was a pause. After a few moments Lara frowned.

"Isn't someone supposed to come and greet us?" Alyssa shrugged.

After about five minutes, they were still waiting. Lara thought for a moment.

"Maybe she's not here? She might be in town." Before anyone could say anything, Lara was already heading into the heart of the town. Flannery (Who was still dealing with a tiny bit of hair loss.) called out.

"Wait for us!"

…

Lara glanced around the small town. There was a big crowd near the water fountain. She pushed herself through the crowd to the front. In the center was a young woman with blond hair, dull green eyes, a white tank top and green cargo pants. She stood next to a large blue bug Pokémon that had yellow spikes near its mouth. It also had blue flaps where the wings would hide if it wasn't flying. The woman was talking to the crowd.

"…And I won it at a stall on Route 22. I think he's still there so go check it out." The crowd murmured with interest and soon it dispersed. Lara was awing over the strange Pokémon and didn't see the woman walk up to her.

"Taking an interest in Vikavolt are you?" Lara blinked before looking at her.

"Huh. Oh! Yeah. It's unique. I've never seen it before." The woman laughed.

"That's because it's not from this Region. I won its pre-evolved form at a stall on Route 22. It's just evolved recently." Lara marveled over Vikavolt for a moment before turning back to the woman.

"I like it. What typing is it?"

"Its Bug-Electric. I specialize in Bug types." Lara eyed the woman.

"By specialize you mean…" The woman smiled.

"I'm Viola, Santalune City Gym Leader." Lara gave a big smile.

"Finally! I'm Lara and I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle." Viola nodded.

"Ok. My schedule is booked for today so how about we battle tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good."

There was a cry from behind the two as Flannery, Alyssa and Matt walked up to them. Lara waved.

"Took you long enough! I've already got a battle scheduled for tomorrow." Alyssa laughed at Lara's enthusiasm.

"If that's the case, then what are we going to do today?" Matt, who had taken his sweet time to reach the group, noticed Viola's Vikavolt.

"Whoa! A Vikavolt? I thought you could only get them in Alola!" Viola shrugged.

"I won it at a pop up stall on Route 22. I think he had more, but I don't know." Lara's eyes gleamed.

"To Route 22! See you tomorrow Viola!" Lara walked swiftly toward the Route 22 gate. Flannery gave a heavy sigh.

"Here we go again." She and Alyssa followed while Matt turned to Viola.

"Thanks." He then followed after the others. Viola grinned.

"I think she's got what it takes."

…

Route 22 is another short route of Kalos. It holds the race track for the Ryhorn racing. For now though, a stall was set up on the northern side of the route. A super nerd trainer was sitting behind the counter. His Shiftry was waving around a sign in its hand that said "Come and try your luck at different mini games to win the rare and unique Pokémon from the Alola Region!" It had drawn in quite a crowd. Currently, a youngster was trying to win a ring toss game to win a Koala looking Pokémon. The ring bounced off several sticks before landing around a stick with a skull and crossbones picture. The super nerd gave a loud laugh.

"HA! Looks like your luck isn't here today. Now please pay the 20 Poké Dollar fee." The youngster looked as if he was going to cry.

"This game is rigged!" The youngster took off toward Santalune City. The super nerd sighed before snapping his fingers.

"Shiftry, if you'd please." The Shiftry dropped the sign and jumped toward the youngster. It landed in front of him before flapping his giant leaf hands. The youngster was blown back to the stall. The super nerd stood over him.

"The Fee. Now." The youngster finally started crying and he handed the money over. The super nerd laughed with glee.

"Ha ha! Who is next?"

Lara (Who had just arrived.) had witnessed the whole thing. She started to push through the crowd when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked back into Alyssa's blue eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid ok?" Lara nodded before heading to the front of the pack.

"I am. I'm next!" The crowd looked at her with worried faces. The super nerd eyed her.

"Well then. Do you have the money?"

"Of course."

"Well, because I like the look of you, I'll give you a deal." Lara was almost thrown off guard at the first comment, but recovered quickly.

"Ok. What is it?" The super nerd grinned. He pressed a button on his table and four cups appeared. Three coloured marbles sat in front of three cups. Lara had a feeling of where it was going.

"For 25 Poké Dollars, you have the chance to get one of these extremely rare Pokémon from the Alola Region." He pulled out a picture that had three Pokémon in it. It was a blue seal, a black and red cat and a green owl. Lara grinned.

"Their rare? Fine. I'll play your little game on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I can see them first. Make sure you have them." The super nerd grumbled something under his breath before pulling three Pokéballs out from a locked chest. He opened them and the Pokémon from the picture popped out. Lara nodded with approval before getting into position. The super nerd stood behind the table.

The game began and the super nerd placed the cups over the marbles. One didn't have one under it which was the one that you lose if you pick it. Lara watched the cups go round and round. They got faster and faster and Lara began to feel dizzy.

"Oh! Is that…? It's an Articuno!" The crowd turned to see what the super nerd was talking about. He snickered.

"Too easy." He then moved three cups and brought the marbles under the stack of spare cups on his left side. He placed the cups back before looking up to his opponent. The crowd all had puzzled looks on their faces. He shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry everyone. It was just an Altaria. My mistake." The crowd grumbled. He turned to Lara.

"So. You can win one of these three Pokémon or nothing. The choice is yours." He watched as Lara calmed her head down before looking at her choices. After a moment she pointed to one of them.

"That one."

"Are you sure? Imagine if you picked the…"

"No. **That** one!" The super nerd glanced to where she was pointing before he mentally started to panic.

"What? No, this isn't one to pick. It's just my spare cups."

"Well I'm picking it."

"You can't!"

"Why not?" He began to sweat nervously. He looked at Lara's face and saw a big smirk on her face. "I know better than to fall for that "Look over there" crap. Show me what's under those cups." The super nerd was panicking externally now. He knew he'd been caught and there was no way out of it…

Or was there?

"Shiftry! Gotta go time!" His Shiftry jumped next to him before flapping his leaf fan. Lara was blown back into the crowd. As she got up, she saw the Super Nerd running for his life with his chest of Pokéballs toward the Victory road entrance. Lara grinned.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily." She tossed a ball into the air and released Noibat. She got the gist of what was happening and raced after them. Noibat screeched a supersonic in their direction. The super nerd was caught in the blast.

"AHHH! SHIFTRY! USE LEAF BLADE!" Shiftry stopped and turned around. It jumped into the air and swatted Noibat with its fan. Noibat was sent tumbling down into the grass below. Lara growled.

"While it's distracted, Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" the Shiftry was caught off guard by a large Shuriken and it fell to the ground with a thud. It groaned as it got up before coming face-to-face with Lara's Greninja. It panicked and tried to slap him. Greninja caught the fan with ease before stopping the second one. They were locked up and neither of them were doing anything. The super nerd laughed.

"Adios loser! Maybe next time you'll be luckier."

Then the grass began to glow. Lara glanced to her left before a large shape shot out of it. Lara gasped at the large Dragon-Flying type. The super nerd stopped in his tracks when he saw it.

It was no longer Noibat, but Noivern. It let out out an ear piercing screech before diving toward the super nerd. He screamed in terror before blacking out.

…

The super nerd sniveled at the loss of his Alolan Pokémon. During the chase, Alyssa had contacted Officer Jenny and he was now in hand cuffs watching as she distributed the Pokémon to better homes. Lara was laughing to herself.

"Ah well. Sucks to be you. If you hadn't illegally imported them to Kalos, Officer Jenny may have let you keep them. Too bad." The super nerd sighed heavily. Officer Jenny walked over to Lara. She was closely followed by Matt, Flannery and Alyssa. She gave a big smile to her.

"Thanks Lara. I've been trying to catch this slippery little sucker for four weeks now. Now, he won't be able to do anymore scamming." Lara rubbed the back of her head.

"Aw. It was nothing. Just being nice." Officer jenny held out three Pokéballs to her.

"I tried to give these three away, but everyone said that they belonged to you. Apparently you won them." Lara blushed before taking and opening them. The owl, cat and seal popped out again before looking around. Lara turned to the super nerd as Officer Jenny got into the car.

"What are they? They won't show up in our Pokédex's because they're not from this region." The super nerd sighed again.

"The Seal is called Popplio. She's a water type. The owl is Rowlet. He's a Grass-Flying type. Finally, the cat is Litten. He is a fire type." Lara nodded.

"Do any of them Mega Evolve?"

"What? No."

"Primal Reversion?"

"I thought that was restricted to Groudon and Kyogre."

"What about Burst Evolution?"

"Say what now?" Lara sighed in frustration.

"Never mind." The police car started up and Officer Jenny headed off to the police station. Lara turned back to the Pokémon. They seemed a little confused.

"Hey there guys!" I'm Lara. Nice to meet you." The three Pokémon cried out in agreement. Flannery cooed over them.

"They're so cute!" Lara looked to her.

"Which one do you want?"

"What? But you won them fair and square. They're yours."

"They don't Mega Evolve, Primal Reverse or have a Burst Heart. I really have no interest in them. Don't get me wrong, I still like them to bits, but I just don't have room for them." Flannery shrugged.

"Ok. Only if you're sure."

"I am."

"I'll take the fire type then." Litten perked up when he heard his typing. It meowed happily and padded over to her. Flannery picked him up and cuddled him. Alyssa grinned.

"I'll take Rowlet. It'd be cool to have a Grass-Flying Type on the team." She knelt down to the owl who was facing his back to her. She poked his back. She was almost given a heart attack when his head twisted right around. She fell over in fright. Rowlet was none the wiser of the situation he had just put her in and cooed with affection. It jumped on Alyssa's stomach and nuzzled up to her. Alyssa laughed at him.

Popplio looked around. Finally, she spotted the blue haired boy standing near Lara. She stared at him for a moment. Matt knelt down and opened his arms. A smile spread across Popplio's face before she shuffled over to her new trainer. Matt picked her up and gave her a squeeze. Lara watched as the three Pokémon got to know their new owners. She pulled out her new Pokémon's ball and released her. Noivern screeched with happiness as she got used to her new body.

"It's good to see you finally evolved. Just in time for my next Gym Battle too. Mom's going to freak out when she discovers you're not the small and cute Noibat anymore." Noivern shrugged before taking off. Lara watched as she did several loops in the air before heading to Santalune. Lara grinned.

"Alright guys! Let's get back to town!"

…

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Most of it was just getting to know their new Pokémon. After letting Viola know that they had stopped the scammer, they headed to a café for dinner. During dinner, Matt discovered that Popplio liked to perform so they were practicing afterwards before heading for bed. Lara's third Gym Battle was about to commence.

 **Done again. Like I said earlier, I'm really sorry. Because it's been so long I (Unintentionally) made it longer, but not by much. I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time! Hopefully it won't be as long…**


End file.
